Almas divididas
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Oni no yume: Demonios capaces de entrar en tu corazón y vivir tus anhelos, con ansia de apoderarse nuevamente de la Sociedad de Almas. Byakuya en peligro de muerte y confundiendo a Rukia con Hisana. Una Rukia confundida viviendo el papel de su hermana ¿A qué destino nos puede llevar algo así? Ichigo x Rukia x Byakuya
1. Silencio

**Título:** **Almas divididas**

 **Pairing** **: Ichigo x Rukia x Byakuya**

 **Disclaimer** **: Bleach no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Tite Kubo, yo sólo me limito a contar esa otra parte de la historia.**

 **Capítulo 1** **: Silencio.**

Silencio.

Esa era la palabra que siempre había perturbado a Kurosaki Ichigo. Podía sentir la tranquilidad de su habitación a pesar de estar en los brazos de Morfeo, podía percibir su respiración tranquila, los pequeños gimoteos de Kon buscando alguna perversión en la oscuridad de la noche. Todo parecía estar bien. Demasiado bien. Su cuerpo se hundía en las profundidades de su mundo interior como si aquellos edificios se evaporaran convirtiéndose en un mar que no le impedía respirar. Su mundo se desmoronaba y su zanpakuto no se encontraba por ningún lugar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa tranquilidad exterior no se reflejaba en su mundo interior?

El cielo se oscurecía y las primeras lágrimas de lluvia chocaban contra aquel violento mar donde se encontraba sumergido. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el interior buscando la razón, su boca se abrió para querer pronunciar cualquier sílaba que le diera una respuesta, sin embargo su voz había desaparecido por completo. Sacudió su cabeza frustrado viendo al fondo una pequeña luz, como si a pesar de las nubes la luna filtrara a través de ellas dándole la oportunidad de salir de aquel "mal sueño" Nadó con insistencia a pesar de que el lugar ralentizara sus movimientos, debía salir de allí, hablar con el viejo Zangetsu antes de que perdiera todo y no estaba dispuesto a eso. Alzó una mano y consiguió salir del agua, agitado, con su ropa empapada, echó su pelo hacia atrás y miró hacia el frente buscando alguna respuesta. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a esa figura de espaldas en aquel lugar, intentó gritar pero su voz no estaba dispuesta a salir, se levantó maldiciendo en su interior e intentó acercarse, no podía estar allí, no de esa forma. Sus labios se movieron como si fueran a pronunciar su nombre, esa menuda figura que reconocía tan bien, de pelo negro con un kimono de tonos rosados mientras era iluminada por el gran brillo de la luna ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Caminó con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que sus pasos eran limitados, debía llegar a ella, ¡Debía hacerlo! Cuando apoyó la mano en su menudo hombro la muchacha desapareció por completo y ese mundo volvió a nublarse.

Despertó de repente perdiendo la tranquilidad y silencio que había en su habitación, se levantó de la cama y en dos pasos se encontraba en el armario ¿Habría sido solo una pesadilla y debía dejar dormir a la shinigami? O… ¿Quizá…? Abrió el armario y su corazón se encogió al ver que no se encontraba allí.

\- Rukia… - Susurró con cierta angustia conforme chasqueaba la lengua - ¡Kon! ¿Has visto salir a Rukia?

Kon abrió un ojo rascándose la barriga - ¿Nee-san? ¿¡Crees que la habría visto si me acabas de despertar?! Aunque podría salir en mis sueños y… - Se sonrojaba por momentos.

\- Mierda – Cogió su insignia de sustituto y salió de su cuerpo sin pensarlo demasiado, un suave salto desde su ventana y se adentraba en la oscuridad de las calles de Karakura. Lo único que iluminaba cada lugar era la luna llena, blanca y resplandeciente en el cielo, incluso las estrellas parecían haber desaparecido para dar paso al gran brillo del astro. Usó el shunpo saltando de farola en farola ¿Por qué no sentía el reiatsu de la morena? Se mordió el labio frustrado ¿Por qué no le había avisado? Por eso odiaba relajarse cuando ella estaba en su habitación. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo no estaba bien y el no sentirla le hacía impacientarse, en cambio por otro lado sentía un reiatsu que no era familiar, debía darse prisa.

El silencio la había hecho despertar bruscamente esa noche, se encontraba agitada con Sode no Shirayuki en una de sus manos mientras hincaba una rodilla en el suelo. Aquel reiatsu la había incomodado de tal manera que no había dudado en salir de la habitación del pelinaranja y ver que ocurría. La noche estaba demasiado cerrada y las calles estaban sumidas en la oscuridad, ese sentimiento hacia que su pecho se encogiera rememorando sensaciones del pasado que hacían que un mal presentimiento recorriera su espalda y como aquella vez no estaba mal encaminada. Llegó a una explanada donde pudo sentir a los demás tenientes luchando como si la vida les fuera en ello. Desde la distancia en la que se encontraba sólo había podido divisar a Renji luchando con una especie de "ente" que perturbó los pensamientos de la Kuchiki. Parecían tener forma humana pero en ellos destacaban unos cuernos en sus cabezas, un aura resplandeciente que hacían que sus cuerpos se vieran transparentes y lo que más llamó su atención fue su agilidad y manos desnudas en la batalla ¿Quiénes demonios eran?

\- Con que tú debes ser Kuchiki Rukia – Cuando giró su cabeza para comprobar de donde procedía esa voz tan grave, esa persona la había lanzado al suelo, sentía que su cuerpo caía desde el edificio en el que se encontraba, todo pasaba a cámara lenta y aquel hombre sonreía viendo su reacción. En los últimos segundos fue capaz de liberar su shikai y caer de rodillas, agitada y sintiéndose estúpida por no haber reaccionado antes. – Vaya no esperaba menos de una teniente – Aplaudió victorioso de sus reflejos conforme se acercaba a ella.

\- No parecéis ser hollows – Se levantó con la ayuda de Sode no Shirayuki con cierto semblante tenso, no sabía a qué se estaba enfrentando.

\- Así que me estabas psicoanalizando conforme caías de ese edificio, muy astuta – Su sonrisa se amplió. Los ojos de la shinigami analizaban el aspecto de aquel joven, podía decir que era de la altura de su hermano, de pelo rojizo por mitad de la espalda, ojos amarillos y tez pálida. Quizá lo que más había llamado su atención eran esos cuernos en su cabeza, la ropa tradicional y sus pies descalzos, sin embargo intentó actuar despreocupada para que no pudiera leer sus pensamientos – No vas mal encaminada, los hollows no son nada en comparación a nosotros – Esbozó una sonrisa – Somos mucho más antiguos que el origen del Hueco Mundo e incluso de la Sociedad de Almas.

\- ¿Y qué podría querer alguien como tú de unos shinigamis?

\- ¿De lo shinigamis? Nada, simplemente volvemos para recuperar lo que es nuestro, como debió haber sido hace más de doscientos años, quizá la última vez un Kuchiki consiguiera encerrarnos pero creo recordar que ahora sólo quedáis dos…Una gran pena.

La morena se puso en una pose más defensiva no le gustaba las acusaciones que estaba echando sobre su familia y tampoco sabía a qué se refería, pero no estaba dispuesta a escuchar tonterías - ¿Qué demonios sois?

El muchacho volvió a sonreír complacido por la actitud de Rukia, dio un par de pasos y llegó hasta ella dejando que su zanpakuto cayera al suelo con sutileza conforme cogía su cuello – Me llamo Shura y soy un _Oni no yume._ – Giró un poco la cabeza mirando hacia Renji – Parece que tu amigo está teniendo problemas con alguien importante en su vida ¿Quizá seas tú?

\- ¡Hado #33 Sokatsuki! – Con un leve shunpo se apartó del pelirrojo, había luchado en incontables ocasiones con enemigos que habían preferido ponerla nerviosa haciéndole daño a sus amigos y compañeros antes de luchar contra ella y no estaba dispuesta a pasar por ello nuevamente.

\- Ya veo que no estás dispuesta a atemorizarte por mí, quizá tenga que recurrir… - Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de forma tan cegadora que tuvo que cerrar los ojos por unos instantes. La luz que emanaba era incluso dañina para ella, cuando parpadeó un par de veces volvió el silencio tan incómodo y él ni nada que había a su alrededor se escuchaba. Miró hacia todos lados, confusa y preparada para cualquier ataque. No sabía en qué momento había llegado a parar a un bosque, no recordaba que los parques de Karakura fueran tan extensos como donde que se encontraba.

\- Kuchiki… - Susurró una voz agonizante entre los árboles, tosía y volvía a rogar porque esa persona la escuchara – Kuchiki… - El corazón de la shinigami dio un vuelco, agarró su zanpakuto con más fuerza y se adentró en el bosque siguiéndose de aquella voz ahogada que le provocaba tantos sentimientos. Se hizo paso a través de unos árboles y sintió como su vida retrocedía unos cuarenta años atrás, enfrente de sus ojos volvía a vivir esa escena tan dolorosa donde atravesaba a aquel que una vez fue su teniente. Sus manos temblaban ¿En qué momento le estaba volviendo a atravesar? Estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de su rostro y las lágrimas de Rukia caían sintiéndose una niña estúpida e inútil – Kuchiki… Dejo mi corazón contigo.

\- N-No… Esto no tiene que estar pasando otra vez…- Sacudió su cabeza nerviosa y aterrorizada- No puede ser real… No otra vez… - Las manos de aquel hombre que sonreía con dolor y angustia acariciaban sus mejillas con delicadeza, hundía más su cuerpo en la zanpakuto de Rukia buscando ese contacto mientras que el corazón de ésta se oprimía causándole dolor. – No eres real… ¡No eres real! – Dio un empujón al moreno sacudiendo un poco su zanpakuto – _¡Tsugi no mai, hakuren!_

\- Kuchiki, ¿No vas a dejarte engañar una tercera vez? – Sonrió el cuerpo apenas sin vida con esa sonrisa obscena, tiránica y divertida del oni - ¿Por qué no esta vez te dejas morir en mis brazos? – Sacó su zanpakuto liberando a Negibana para más consternación de ella, un suave tintineo de ambas hojas y la morena perdía los nervios.

\- No consiento que nadie manche la memoria de Kaien-dono – Gritó sin oprimirse, le hacía frente como si a pesar de los movimientos de aquel hombre que tenía delante viera a un monstruo, a otra persona que no fuera él – ¡Some no mai, tsukishiro! – Un círculo de hielo oprimió y condenó el cuerpo de aquel hombre haciéndole desaparecer sin ningún tipo de problema, los trozos de hielo se volvían polvo blanquecino con tan sólo una estocada. Rukia se dejó caer en el suelo, nerviosa intentando guardar la calma. - ¿Se acabó?

\- ¡Rukia! – Unos pasos ansiosos se dirigían hacia ella, podía sentir ligeramente el reiatsu del pelinaranja, con cuidado y sin querer preocuparle en exceso se levantó guardando a Sode en su vaina. Cuando vio ese pelo tan típico en él y su ceño fruncido suspiró- ¿Acaso no puedes dejar de preocuparte por mí ni un segundo?

\- ¿¡Qué formas son esas hablarme, maldita enana?! – Miró a otro lado molesto.

\- Creo que deberíamos reunirnos con Renji, estaba herido y puede que necesite nuestra ayuda – Caminó delante de él sin tomarle demasiada importancia a sus quejas, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a omitir sus discusiones con él.

Él caminó detrás, guardando silencio a las palabras de la shinigami, sin embargo en sus labios una suave sonrisa se apoderaba de su semblante serio y despreocupado - ¿Sólo te preocupa que Renji esté medio muerto? ¿Y yo qué?

\- No es el mejor momento para discutir y creo que lo sabes – Giró un poco la cabeza- Así que cállate de una vez.

\- Nunca dejaras de preocuparte más por ellos que por los que somos tus amigos – Susurró haciendo que un sentimiento de culpa se apoderara del pecho de la morena por sus palabras - ¿Qué estás diciendo? Es mi deber ir con los demás tenientes ¿¡Acaso no sabes lo que soy?! Estoy harta de decirte que no me tienes que proteger.

El pelinaranja dio un par de pasos hacia ella, estaban a escasos centímetros, mirándose con rabia el uno al otro - ¿Sabes que pienso? Que eres una idiota Kuchiki Rukia.-Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron desmesuradamente, cuando estuvo dispuesta a hacer un shunpo para alejarse de él, éste cogió su muñeca y con una de sus manos comenzó a atravesar su pecho, lento, agonizante, escuchando los desgarros de la chica con cierta diversión – Parece que incluso tú has cambiado tus prioridades con respecto a los hombres, pero, te atrapé – Sonreía divertido volviendo a su forma original, viendo como su kimono de shinigami se manchaba de sangre.

\- Maldito… - Levantó una de sus manos, buscando las fuerzas de donde no las tenía, quería llegar hasta su zanpakuto, quería poder alzarla pero sus fuerzas le fallaban por momentos. Sus recuerdos se sobre cruzaban, sus sentimientos cambiaban ¿Qué le estaba pasando? – S-Sokatsuki…- Puso su mano en posición y lanzó su hado dándole tiempo de alcanzar a Sode no Shirayuki y salir corriendo de allí, debía despistarle, sino volvería a indagar en su corazón.

\- ¡No corras Rukia, aún no hemos terminado! – Gritó él entre risas, alzando su mano en contra de ella. Ella ayudándose de su codo levantó su zanpakuto parando sus garras, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía su herida, aún era capaz de no perder la conciencia, era superficial, o eso quería creer mientras hacía que retrocediera. - ¿Intentas ganar tiempo?

\- Mierda. – Volvió a usar el shunpo escondiéndose entre los árboles. Abrió su kimono dejando su pecho al aire sin pensarlo demasiado y comenzó a curarse con uno de sus kidos ¿Cuántos serían? Había visto uno luchando con Renji, pero… ¿Era posible que hubieran venido más tenientes a defender Karakura? Lo más probable. Hizo un gesto de dolor guardando la calma, sabía muy bien que sólo quería ponerla nerviosa – Acomodó nuevamente su uniforme y comenzó a caminar ¿Por qué el bosque era tan extenso? ¿Sería algún tipo de ilusión?

Unos movimientos en la arboleda que tenía delante de sí le hicieron ponerse a la defensiva, cogió su zanpakuto y se dispuso a atacar. Un choque de espadas, un gran reiatsu concentrado en él ¿Cómo era capaz de ser tan similar a Ichigo? Chocó contra un árbol y comenzó a toser – Hado #33… Sokat… - El pelinaranja le tapó la boca mientras ella forcejeó intentando zafarse de su cuerpo. Otro forcejeo y él agarró nuevamente su muñeca.

\- ¿Vas a seguir mucho rato con esto? – Enarcó la ceja algo molesto.

\- ¿Ichigo? Pero… ¿En qué momento? – Lo miró de arriba abajo. En uno de esos mandobles le había herido en uno de los brazos.

\- Más bien, ¿Qué se supone que haces? Llevas un rato moviéndote sin rumbo en el parque, pensaba que estabas intentando molestarme pero sólo estabas haciendo el idiota.

\- ¡Oe, aquí el único idiota eres tú! Ni siquiera me hablas, sólo me atacaste. – Se apartó de su agarre. La oscuridad del bosque donde se había visto atrapada había desaparecido por completo. A pesar de la luna, las farolas iluminaban el lugar.

\- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Parecías histérica… - Se puso serio mirando su herida - ¿Estás bien?

\- No es nada, podría ser peor – Envainó y miró alrededor – Siento lo de tu brazo.

\- Creo que eso es lo de menos, deberías avisarme de todo esto, soy shinigami también, ¿Recuerdas? – Comenzó a caminar delante de ella. Estaba enfadado, llevaba toda la noche buscándola y cuando la había encontrado estaba como en trance, herida y huyendo de él.

\- Creo que deberíamos buscar a los demás tenientes. – Intentó omitir los reproches de su compañero, no quería meterse en la boca del lobo nuevamente – Podrían estar por aquí.

No hubo ningún tipo de comunicación entre ellos, no hubo más represalias. Ichigo simplemente se dignó a asentir suavemente mientras que Rukia le guiaba hacia donde había visto al pelirrojo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había llegado al lugar pero a juzgar por el aspecto de Renji debía haber sido bastante. Tenía una herida en el pecho similar a la suya, además de varios cortes por los brazos y la cara.

\- Parece que estás vivo – Se atrevió a decir el pelinaranja.

\- Siento tu pesar – Frunció el ceño el pelirrojo levantándose - Los tenientes vienen hacia aquí, al parecer también fueron atacados. – Desvió la mirada hacia la morena - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sólo es superficial, ¿Cómo es que habéis venido los tenientes al mundo humano? Normalmente sólo sucedería si fuera un asunto de extrema urgencia – Se acercó a él usando su kido para cerrar sus heridas - ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Se avisó de un alerta roja en Karakura, por eso decidimos venir inmediatamente, y nos encontramos con esos tipos.

\- Oni no yume… Eso fue lo que me dijo que eran – Susurró la ojiazul algo pensativa – Jamás había escuchado de que existiera algún tipo de demonio como lo que dicen ser.

\- Yo tampoco lo había oído nunca, pero parece que sus ataques se centran en buscar en lo más profundo de los sentimientos, así saben hacerte vulnerable a sus tretas… - Dijo de manera ahogada mirando de reojo a la shinigami ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de caer en un juego así? Cuando había visto a la Kuchiki sonriente, con su kimono lila y apariencia de niña no había sabido como reaccionar, por un momento quiso ser imparcial y levantar su espada contra ella, pero una parte de sí le decía que era imposible.

\- ¿Causan ilusiones de algún tipo? – Preguntó el sustituto sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado.

\- B-Bueno algo así, creo que deberíamos avisar a los capitanes para que estén alerta de lo que está pasando.

Un suave tintineo y un par de mariposas negras llamaron su atención. Las puertas de la Sociedad de Almas se abrieron de par en par dejando paso tras ellas a la capitana de la cuarta división acompañada de su teniente. Unohana no solía salir de su puesto e incluso en la última batalla en Karakura no estuvo presente a no ser que se la necesitara para atender a los heridos.

\- Kuchiki Rukia – Susurró de forma suave y cariñosa – Es de vital importancia que vuelvas cuanto antes con nosotras a la Sociedad de Almas.

\- ¿¡Ha pasado algo capitana?! – Vociferó el pelirrojo bastante preocupado.

\- La verdad es que hemos sido atacados mientras los tenientes no se encontraban en sus puestos… - Susurró la teniente de la cuarta división – Hay muchos heridos… Y…Capitanes en peligro de muerte.

La preocupación se reflejó en los ojos de la Kuchiki ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo tan grave como para hacer que un capitán estuviera a punto de perder la vida? Era imposible que fuera él… Siempre era precavido… Siempre…

\- Lo que quiere decir Isane, es que tenemos muchas bajas y el capitán de la sexta división, Kuchiki Byakuya es uno de los que están peligro – Dijo con tranquilidad y calma – Por ello creemos que como hermana del capitán debería volver inmediatamente.

\- Nii-sama…

Y la angustia hizo que todo volviera a ese profundo y doloroso silencio.

 _ **Continuará:**_

 **Buenas tardes, y aquí concluimos el primer capítulo de: Almas divididas. La idea surgió a partir de un rol y pensé que mucha gente disfrutaría leyendo esta historia.**

 **Aclaraciones:** **Oni no yume (Demonios de los sueños)**


	2. Sueño

**Título:** **Almas divididas**

 **Pairing** **: Ichigo x Rukia x Byakuya**

 **Disclaimer** **: Bleach no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Tite Kubo, yo sólo me limito a contar esa otra parte de la historia.**

 **Capítulo 2** **: Sueño**

 _ **(*)**_ _La cursiva es FlashBack_

 _Sueño._

 _Aquel periodo de inconsciencia que nos hace llegar a lo que más anhelamos._

 _Se sumergió en lo más profundo de su corazón, donde el honor y el orgullo permanecían en un segundo plano. A pesar de sus ojos cerrados podía sentir la suave danza de los pétalos de sakura cayendo con cuidado a su alrededor. Un suave suspiro y ese olor dulzón vino a sus fosas nasales, era un olor tan familiar que incluso al Kuchiki hacía erizar su piel. Dio unos suaves pasos caminando por aquel hermoso jardín, no sabía en qué momento su kimono había tomado un tono más azul apagado y su pelo moreno caía por su rostro sin ningún pasador interponiéndole el paso, pero ese sentimiento era tan gratificante que quería permitirse el lujo de seguir degustándolo, por lo menos un poco más._

 _\- Hisana – Susurró débilmente no queriendo aferrarse a aquella irrealidad que vivía. A lo lejos podía ver esa menuda figura, con un kimono de tonos pasteles, abrazándose un poco así misma, (después de todo su cuerpo era demasiado débil para poder soportar el frío de aquella noche tan oscura)_

 _\- Byakuya-sama – Le oyó pronunciar conforme se daba la vuelta. Esa suave sonrisa y esos ojos llenos de admiración y amor por él… Era imposible no reconocer aquel mechón tan característico de ella, además de la elegancia que transmitía._

 _Unos suaves pasos más y pudo alzar la mano para acariciar el suave rostro de su esposa. Los sueños podían dar más de una añoranza, sin embargo él no era estúpido y podía sentir su cuerpo descansando tranquilamente en su cama, ¿Por qué se tenía que haber ido tan pronto de su lado? Una suave caricia más, aunque no pudiera sentir nada, aunque la ilusión cada vez permaneciera menos instantes y cuando pudo darse cuenta sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par mirando al techo de su habitación. Se incorporó algo pesaroso conforme apartaba unos mechones de su cara. Podían ser momentos que añorara, pero eso no quitaba que su pulso fuera agitado y se mordiera el labio inferior volviendo a reflejar esa frialdad tan propia de él._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Giró suavemente la cabeza viendo como uno de sus sirvientes abría la puerta y se arrodillaba sin pensarlo ni siquiera un instante._

 _\- Siento haberle despertado – Hincó su cabeza en el suelo buscando las disculpas de su señor de cualquier forma y a los poco segundos le volvió a mirar – Hay alerta roja en el Gotei, precisan de su presencia._

 _No hubo ninguna respuesta más por parte del moreno, se levantó rápidamente de su cama, como si aquella velocidad hubiera sido propia de un shunpo, tomó su capa como capitán de la décima y marchó sin perder más tiempo del necesario. Le resultaba extraño aquella alarma y más en el Gotei ¿Acaso alguien había atravesado las puertas del Rukongai y nadie había avisado de lo ocurrido? Ya se encargaría de ir en contra de esa persona más tarde. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y su sexto sentido nunca fallaba, por un momento agradecía que Rukia no se encontrara presente, se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer muy fuerte, sin embargo era como una flor: Tenía las propiedades suficientes para acabar con sus enemigos naturales, pero si las usaba más de lo debido podía corromperse y lo había visto en aquellos entrenamientos en los que ella había sacado su bankai delante de él y había perdido el control por unos instantes._

" _Un cuerpo tan menudo herido por su propio hielo"_

 _Era lo que pensaba en esos momentos de flaqueza por parte de la shinigami, pero por más que intentara permanecer indiferente podía estar cada día más orgulloso de ella._

 _\- ¡Capitán! – Los gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos divisando a unos cuantos oficiales - ¡El capitán Hitsugaya se encuentra luchando cerca de su división!_

 _\- ¿Cuántos? – Inquirió saber._

 _\- Tres, pero no son hollows –dijo uno de ellos un poco más alterado que el resto - ¡Debemos permanecer al lado de nuestros capitanes!_

 _\- Vosotros defenderéis la retaguardia, no queremos inútiles en el campo de batalla – Ni una palabra más. Usó el shunpo para adelantarse a la posición de los demás ¿Acaso un capitán no era lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con ellos? Debía saber de los enemigos cuanto antes y a qué se enfrentaba._

 _Comenzó a caminar con pasos firmes, parecía que la Sociedad de Almas había caído en un profundo sueño, tan oscuro que no se escuchaba nada. El silencio y la oscuridad eran las dos armas presentes y aquello no le deparaba nada bueno. Cuando tuvo la percepción del tiempo y el viento movía su cabello azabache algo llamó su atención, el ambiente tan incómodo había pasado a ser tranquilo y reconfortante, sin embargo unos sollozos llamaron su atención, ¿Acaso un alma perdida? Eso era imposible, había un gran control para ello. Cuando se atrevió a acercarse un poco más, frunció un poco el ceño al ver que se encontraba en uno de los bosques del Rukongai, concretamente en Inuzuri, ¿En qué momento había rodeado las divisiones y había aparecido allí?_

 _Los sollozos, los pasos rápidos y las risas de niños comenzaban a inquietarle, desenvainó a Senbonsakura y siguió adelante ¿Cómo en un lugar tan oscuro podía haber una luz tan brillante? ¿Sería a causa de la luna? Era imposible, el cielo estaba tan cerrado que aquella noche ni siquiera brillaban las estrellas._

 _\- Mi hermana… Mi hermana pequeña – Susurró la voz ahogada por sus propio llanto. Tapaba su cara y su kimono se mojaba por la cantidad de lágrimas que estaba derramando._

 _\- No deberías estar aquí, las almas son inútiles en momentos de alarma – Intentó cortar radicalmente sus sollozos, pero lo único que hizo aquella muchacha fue destaparse la cara y mirar al hombre que tenía delante. En aquel claro se podía ver claramente su figura, su menudo cuerpo y su cabello negro corto - ¿Quién eres tú? – Amenazó con su zanpakuto alzada. No iba a fiarse y menos a esas alturas, ¿Acaso el sueño de aquella noche había sido algún tipo de premonición? Ella no podía ser su esposa, no podía ser Hisana._

 _\- ¿B-Byakuya-sama? – Dijo de manera ahogada apartando por completo las manos de su rostro - ¿C-cómo es posible que nos volvamos a encontrar? – Las lágrimas caían lentas por la sorpresa, la satisfacción y felicidad que le daba poder ver a aquel hombre de nuevo – Pensé que nosotros…_

 _\- Hisana Kuchiki murió hace más de cuarenta años. – Sentenció – Por lo que tú no puedes ser ella._

 _\- Entiendo que no puedas creerme… - Sonrió un poco triste encogiendo los hombros – Sólo no podía descansar en paz, no sin saber si Rukia está bien…- Acarició su vientre temerosa, de tal manera que Byakuya bajó la zanpakuto. Poca gente, por no decir sólo ellos dos sabían del estado de Hisana, no se atrevió a decir que su esposa enferma se iba llevar a la muerte a su único heredero, jamás habrían aceptado la adopción de su hermana y habría tenido que volver a casarse en vez de conservar ese luto que a día de hoy no había estado dispuesto a romper._

 _\- Hisana… - Dio unos pasos temerosos hacia ella y la atrapó entre sus brazos con tal temor que pensaba que ese abrazo haría que su menuda esposa se rompiera – Deja de preocuparte, Rukia está bien, está en el mundo humano._

 _\- ¿De verdad? – Asomó la cabeza desde su pecho y sonrió – Pudiste encontrarla, te lo agradezco tanto…_

 _\- No es el momento, tengo que volver a mi puesto de inmediato – Susurró con cierta desgana en sus palabras. Aún no podía creer que esa mujer pudiera ser la persona que amó durante tantos años, le resultaba hasta imposible, pero allí estaba oculta entre sus brazos._

 _\- ¿Byakuya-sama? - Él la miró con cuidado, intentando ver que era a lo que esta vez temía y como debía protegerla en esta ocasión. Hisana se acercó a él, acarició sus mejillas hasta estar justo en su pecho, volvió a sonreír dulcemente y cuando estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de sus labios con una de sus manos atravesó su pecho- Incluso las personas frías como tu tienen sentimientos, aunque pensaba que eras más difícil de engañar – Rio sádicamente - ¿Cómo habría reaccionado tu abuelo a esto? – Sacó la mano de su interior, la sangre caía fieramente por su brazo, la degustaba divertida, conforme su aspecto volvía a la realidad – ¡Ah cierto! No nos han presentado. – Se sentó en el suelo viendo como la sangre del Kuchiki coloreaba la hierba – Me llamo Rokuro, y soy una oni no yume, ¡Encantada de matarte!_

 _\- Hi..sa…na_

 _Y todo se volvió negro para Byakuya Kuchiki._

 _Rokuro le miro expectante, su cabello azul oscuro en dos coletas y sus ojos amarillos parecían brillar más de lo que era normal. Su piel era pálida, quien no la conociera podría decir que con un simple roce podría desmoronarse, sin embargo no era así. Tenía gran belleza a pesar de los cuernos y uñas afiladas que mostraba._

 _\- ¿Has terminado el trabajo, Rokurobi? – Susurró un chico de pelo negro tras ella._

 _\- ¿Crees que Shura se pondrá contento cuando vea esto? Podríamos llevárselo como regalo._

 _\- No creo que sea necesario, está por llegar y sabes muy bien que va a hacer – Sonrió él cogiendo a la chica de la muñeca._

 _\- Mmmm, ¿Acabar con el clan Kuchiki? – Dijo de forma aniñada conforme miraba a su compañero de forma picarona._

 _\- O quizá acabar con toda la Sociedad de Almas…_

La shinigami sentía el corazón en un puño ¿En qué momento su hermano había sido derrotado hasta el punto de casi perder la vida? No podía evitar llevarse las manos a la boca para intentar tener la templanza que perdía por momentos. No había consentido que nadie tocara su herida, (O al menos hasta que su hermano despertara) Y de vez en cuando se llevaba la mano al pecho buscando el aire que le faltaba.

\- Deberías dejar que Unohana te mire esa herida, no dejas de sangrar – Susurró el pelinaranja siguiéndola con la mirada en lo que debía ser la "sala de espera" del cuarto escuadrón. A pesar de las negativas de la ojiazul a que fuera con él, allí se encontraba, viendo los movimientos de su compañera de un lado a otro.

\- Yo estoy bien, el que no lo está es Nii-sama.

\- Byakuya es fuerte, estoy seguro que saldrá de esta y seguirá siendo tan estirado como de costumbre.

Rukia guardó silencio, no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas, su nerviosismo era más que obvio en aquellos momentos. Su hermano era una de las personas más importantes de su vida, si él faltaba… ¿A quién debía seguir? Quería dejar de pensar en esa posibilidad. Su estado y la aparición de aquel demonio pelirrojo la tenían muy intrigada, ¿Qué estaban dispuestos a hacer?

\- ¿Por qué no me avisaste esta noche de que había una alerta? – Inquirió saber el pelinaranja.

\- Soy yo la encargada de la zona, así que debo encargarme yo – Dijo de forma tajante.

Si tuviera que pensar cosas que odiaba de aquella maldita shinigami, era cuando actuaba así con él. La importancia que sentía por su hermano era a veces tan reveladora que le hacía frustrarse. Además, ya no era un niño de quince años que no supiera a lo que se enfrentaba, ¿Cuándo se iba a dar cuenta que ya era un hombre y mucho más alto que ella?

\- Y yo vivo en Karakura, así que esa respuesta no me vale.

\- No lo vi necesario – Volvió a insistir algo frustrada. No quería hablar de aquello en esos momentos.

\- Odio cuando actúas así. –Se levantó frustrado y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo – Parece que te importa una mierda los sentimientos de los demás. – Cogió aire y prefirió irse unos instantes a la puerta. No era el momento de enfrentarla y lo sabía.

\- ¿Kuchiki-san? – Susurró Unohana saliendo de la habitación un poco más sonriente que cuando la había visto en Karakura – El capitán Kuchiki ha despertado, ¿Quieres verle?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

No era la primera vez que le veía herido y lo sabía, pero la impotencia de no haberle protegido le quemaba por dentro, ¿En esos momentos es cuando tenía que decidir donde debía quedarse para siempre? Entró en la habitación acariciando con sus menudas manos las sábanas blancas donde él se encontraba, parecía hacer gestos de dolor, lo suficiente para querer marcharse de allí. Rukia se apresuró a incorporarle, no quería que se sobre esforzara.

\- Nii-sama, me alegro de que hayas despertado.

La voz grave de la shinigami había llamado la atención de Ichigo en el momento que había entrado nuevamente y se había dispuesto a buscarla por los alrededores, sin embargo, no supo por qué, pero esa escena no le agradó. Byakuya y Rukia siempre habían sido personas muy cercanas, frías, las cuales se daban apoyo la una a la otra, ¿Y por qué esta vez no podía ver ese apoyo? Se centró en los ojos del Kuchiki, brillaban con tal intensidad cuando vieron a la morena, ¿Desde cuándo la miraba así?

\- Hisana… - Fue capaz de susurrar el Kuchiki, antes de coger la mejilla de la ojiazul y acercarla a sus labios.

En ese momento supo que su mundo se estaba nublando.

 _ **Continuará:**_

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo 2 de Almas divididas, espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que a partir de aquí todo comenzará a dar un pequeño giro.**

 **Tened paciencia con el capítulo 3 que estaré de exámenes estas dos próximas semanas.**


	3. Dolor

**Título:** **Almas divididas**

 **Pairing** **: Ichigo x Rukia x Byakuya**

 **Disclaimer** **: Bleach no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Tite Kubo, yo sólo me limito a contar esa otra parte de la historia.**

 **Capítulo 3** **: Dolor**

 _ **(*)**_ _La cursiva es FlashBack_

 **(NOTA: Os dejo el físico de Rokurobi, uno de los onis no yume de mi historia, fue cortesía de Christopher Craight, espero que os guste:**

 **albums/aa403/Uroborosqueen77/13227513_123190638092974_5559707976720416238_o_ )**

Dolor.

Ese sentimiento que nos devora por dentro, de tal manera que parece que nuestro interior se rompe.

 _\- ¿Nii-sama? – Le miró algo atónita. Sus labios temblaban tanto por la situación como por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de sus labios y él no estaba dispuesto a separarla bajo ningún concepto._

 _\- Hisana… - Volvió a susurrar de forma calmada, como si en esas palabras tan serias y tranquilas guardara un sentimiento tan fuerte que desbordaban de aquella seriedad. –No deberías estar cuidándome, deberías descansar._

 _\- No soy Hisana… - Intentó decir la shinigami con calma conforme volvía a recostarle – Soy Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki, tu hermana._

 _Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse por unos instantes, tenía un hilo de intranquilidad en sus ojos, como si sus palabras le estuvieran haciendo reaccionar de alguna manera negativa para él – Tú eres mi esposa… - Extendió los brazos alrededor de su menudo cuerpo, recordando aquel sueño donde había podido aferrarla. Ahora la tenía en sus brazos, podía sentir ese cuerpo débil siendo protegido por el suyo, ese calor que tras haberse despertado sentía que había recuperado._

 _Por su parte, la morena no sabía cómo reaccionar, era como si su existencia para él hubiera desaparecido por completo, dándole la posibilidad de estar con su esposa. Se separó un poco de él mirándole a los ojos - ¿No puedes verlo? Soy Rukia._

 _\- ¿R-Rukia? – Pronunció débilmente haciendo un fuerte gesto de dolor. Se apartó de ella con brusquedad mientras que su kimono se teñía del rojo escarlata de su sangre. Jamás le había visto de esa manera, como si el cuerpo de su hermano se quebrara y en cualquier momento su corazón dejara de latir… No tuvo las fuerzas para apartarse sólo sintió un suave empujón por parte de la capitana Unohana para atenderle, estaba perdiendo las fuerzas… ¿Era culpa suya? Sintió un dolor punzante en el corazón._

 _\- ¿Qué le ocurre capitana? – Dijo con rudeza y nerviosismo._

 _\- El capitán está bastante grave, pero no sabemos las condiciones de estas reacciones- Por más que su labor fuera estabilizar al paciente e intentar transmitir la noticia lo mejor que pudiera, podía decir que esos momentos eran los más difíciles como capitana de la cuarta división, sin embargo siempre tenía esa sonrisa para apaciguar cualquier mal – Quizá lo mejor para él es que lo traslademos a casa…_

Aún se encontraba algo mareada por el cúmulo de sentimientos y sensaciones que había experimentado en apenas unas horas. Siempre había estado muy puesta en las sensaciones humanas, en como un beso entre jóvenes no era nada, en como un agarre de manos podía forjar una amistad o entablar una relación, sin embargo, ¿Cómo debía tomarse lo ocurrido en la consulta? Los nervios afloraban por su cuerpo de tal manera, que cuando alzaba su mano para tocar con suavidad sus labios lo hacía de manera torpe, ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan nerviosa? En el fondo lo sabía. Siempre había respetado a su hermano, hasta el punto de querer que sus acciones fueran aprobadas por él, o que simplemente una suave respuesta positiva pudiera hacerle saber que iba estrechando su relación con él, ¿Y por qué ese beso aún la hacía dudar? Descendió un poco la mirada hacia el moreno, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, descansando plácidamente en su futón, con el pelo algo despeinado y unos continuos gestos de dolor. Le había pedido que permaneciese a su lado hasta el momento en que despertara, su mano agarraba fuertemente la de la ojiazul como si temiese perderla.

\- Nii-sama – Susurró algo preocupada por su comportamiento. Había vivido muchísimos años con él, tantos eran, que jamás había osado llamarla Hisana y jamás habría cometido ese error ¿Por qué ahora sí? Cerró los ojos intentando relajarse para velar toda la noche por su estado.

\- Rukia – Escuchó la shinigami en la habitación. Por un momento pensó que era el moreno, abrió sus ojos algo aliviada pero cuando le vio durmiendo su ilusión se perdió con todos sus pensamientos, cogió un poco de aire y volvió a suspirar - ¡Oe! ¿Acaso no ves que estoy aquí? – Dijo molesto.

Alzó un poco la mirada percatándose que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y que la persona que la llamaba no era otro que el pelinaranja, que por su aspecto no parecía muy contento. Se levantó con cuidado y fue hasta él - ¿Cómo has entrado? Pedí que nada de visitas.

\- Realmente entre por el jardín- Hizo una pequeña pausa – Nadie me vio – Continuó rascándose un poco la sien. Dirigió una suave mirada al moreno, el cual descansaba tranquilamente y no podía evitar fruncir el ceño molesto por su comportamiento, ¿Tanto quería proteger a Rukia que quería llevársela a la cama con excusas? Espera… ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Suspiró – Tengo que volver a Karakura ¿Te vienes?

\- Acerca de eso… - Cruzó sus brazos empujándole un poco para que continuaran hablando en el pasillo. Ya que el moreno había conciliado el sueño no quería molestarle en exceso – Voy a quedarme, mi hermano me necesita.

\- ¿Y qué hay de los demonios esos que viste? – Inquirió chasqueando un poco la lengua. No consideraba que fuera el mejor momento para prescindir de sus habilidades como shinigami y menos dejarla sola con un Byakuya que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza.

\- Estoy segura que la Sociedad de Almas se encargará de mandar a algunos tenientes para investigar la zona de Karakura – Era cierto que le preocupaba la presencia del tal Shura, pero no creía conveniente dejar a su hermano y menos sabiendo que sin su presencia podría morir en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Vamos Rukia, tiene sirvientes para que se encarguen de él! ¡Tienes que luchar conmigo! – Alzó un poco la voz haciendo que la shinigami se tensara ¿Era el mejor momento para que se pusiera cabezón?

\- Creo que ya has escuchado mi decisión y no hace falta que te la vuelva a repetir. – Sentenció la ojiazul. No le apetecía hacer un drama de aquello por lo que sin dejarle hablar le dio la espalda y fue hacia la habitación.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente obstinada? La había visto herida, sin rumbo corriendo por Karakura y terriblemente asustada y ahora quería sacrificar su tiempo en estar pendiente de él cuando siempre había decidido pelear, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? El pelinaranja enfadado cogió su brazo con cierta brusquedad, la acercó permitiéndose el lujo que había tenido Byakuya en la cuarta división. Con su mano libre cogió su mentón y se quedó mirándola, inmóvil como queriendo recriminarle más de una cosa que estaba haciendo.

\- O-Oe Suéltame – Forcejeó. Sus pies tocaban el suelo levemente, su cuerpo estaba medio girado hacia él y sentía la tensión de cada una de sus extremidades.

\- ¿Es que esta la única forma de que me escuches?

\- No tiene ni puta gracia, Ichigo – Le miró amenazante – Deberías respetar mis decisiones, somos amigos, ¿Qué significado tienes tú de esa palabra?

Sus palabras se le hincaron en el pecho ¿En qué momento estaba intentando sobrepasar esos límites para actuar tan directamente? ¿Por qué no la dejaba actuar como solía hacer siempre? Algo en su interior le advertía de un mal presentimiento, como el sueño de la noche anterior al cual le había dado más de una vuelta en la cabeza.

\- Hisana… - Susurró la voz del Kuchiki tras ellos. Se había levantado como sus pies se lo habían permitido. Cada paso que daba era como si su cuerpo le pesara, agarró su herida del pecho y se agarró al marco de la puerta viendo aquella escena que lo hizo encogerse - ¿Qué estás…? – Hincó la rodilla en el suelo, era como si su cuerpo no estuviera dispuesto a reaccionar, como si estuviese dispuesto a morir si ella no se mantenía a su lado.

\- ¡Ichigo suéltame! – Gritó amenazante Rukia al ver como la persona de la que tanto se enorgullecía estaba por los suelos, tiñendo todo a su alrededor de sangre, su rostro palideció y una vez más temió por él - ¡No pienso decírtelo más! – Forcejeó nuevamente moviendo una de sus manos hacia él en posición de hadô – Hado #33…

Los ojos del pelinaranja se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver como la Kuchiki estaba dispuesta a incluso atacarle por acercarse al moreno. La soltó con cierta molestia, ¿Tenía que llegar a esos extremos con tal de protegerle? En el momento en que la había dejado caer al suelo se había abalanzado sobre Byakuya, lo había abrazo para intentar calmarle. Cada "Todo está bien" de su parte le enfermaba, le dio la espalda y comenzó a marcharse, no quería saber nada, sino quería ayudarle por él podía quedarse allí para siempre, después de todo no era necesaria en su vida y jamás lo sería.

El pulso de la ojiazul era acelerado, su pecho se encogía como si estuviera condenándole si no estaba a su lado, con cuidado lo ayudó a levantarse y lo guio a la cama sin querer mirar hacia atrás. Aquello era su deber.

\- ¿Acaso ese hombre te hace más feliz que yo? ¿Vas a traicionarme? – Susurraba el moreno postrado en su cama, no dejaba de toser y su herida cada vez aumentaba su tamaño, ¿Qué demonios podía hacer? ¿¡Qué debía hacer?!

\- Y-Yo…Nii-sama… - Su voz se quebraba por momentos. Cada instante en que lo llamaba "hermano" él parecía agonizar lentamente, como si aquella palabra quemara dentro de su cuerpo y le hiciese morir rápidamente –Yo…Estoy aquí por ti, Byakuya-sama- Susurró…

Su pulso se tranquilizó y el hielo de Sode no Shirayuki comenzó a derretirse.

Podía decir que la noche se presentaba algo encapotada, las nubes se habían encargado nuevamente de acabar con toda la luz proveniente de la luna y de las estrellas, como si su presencia no fuera necesaria en aquellos momentos. La peliazul se encontraba de pie en uno de los tejados de las pequeñas casas del distrito de Inuzuri. Sus coletas se movían al son del viento, de forma tan suave que parecía que lo estuvieran acariciando. Una de sus manos estaba en su frente, como si se estuviera centrando en ver algo a lo lejos. A pesar de sus imprudencias estaba muy decidida a no caer del lugar y de encontrar a su "pequeña" víctima.

\- ¡Kasha- kun, he encontrado al shinigami sustituto! – Dio unos pequeños saltitos emocionada, como si hubiera tenido una victoria segura.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer tanto ruido? – Suspiró el moreno apareciendo detrás de ella. Era rápido y suave como aquel viento que acariciaba el pelo de Rokurobi. En tan sólo unos instantes pasó por su lado y deshizo sus coletas – Y deja de actuar como una cría, eres mayorcita, no una niña de diez años. – La miró de reojo moviendo entre sus dedos los coleteros algo picajoso con ella.

La peliazul bufó las mejillas, todos los mechones de pelo se le venían a la cara por el viento, lo echó hacia atrás un tanto molesta, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ir con él? ¿Acaso no le había demostrado más de una vez a Shura su lealtad? Estaba segura de que sí.

\- Eres tan molesto… - Cruzó sus brazos, le miraba de reojo y removió su cabello. Si podía estar orgullosa de algo de sí misma era sin duda de aquel pelo azul oscuro que le habían dejado sus antepasados, mordió un poco su labio inferior y miró al frente - ¿Entonces piensas ayudarme?

\- ¿Son órdenes de Shura o caprichos tuyos? – Inquirió cruzando una mirada con ella mientras metía sus manos en las grandes mangas de su kimono. Si podía destacar Kasha por algo, era por ese semblante misterioso que siempre le envolvía. Si Rokuro había temido a algo de él siempre había sido a esos ojos rojizos tan amenazadores que tenía. Cuando estaba calmado según ella era "fácil de controlar" pero cuando perdía los papeles solía ser la primera en perderse o alejarse lo suficiente para que sus ataques jamás le alcanzaran.

\- Mmmm ¿Quizá un poco de todo? – Sonrió dulcemente.

\- Si vuelves a arrastrarme a un capricho vas a tener un problema, Rokurobi – Amenazó él abrazándola por detrás. No le importaba tener esas confianzas con ella, no le importaba que ella no estuviera de acuerdo, o si estaba dispuesta a protestar, tan sólo la seguiría como ese "fiel perro" que decía ser de ella y luego haría las cosas a su manera. Apartó con suavidad unos mechones de su cuello y con suavidad fue acariciándolo con sus labios, de forma lenta, estremecedora, hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de hincar sus dientes en ella.

\- ¡Ugh! – Dio un tirón de su pelo de forma insistente – Date prisa en coger parte de mi espíritu… Se nos va a escapar.

\- N-No… No se escapará…

Estaba deseoso de llegar a casa, si tenía ganas de algo era de poder volver a su cuerpo, echarse en la cama y poder olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado en aquellas horas. En todo ese tiempo no había sentido la presión que esa noche sentía en el pecho, era algún tipo de sentimiento que quería perforar su pecho. Removió su pelo y se apoyó en uno de los árboles cercanos al portal hacia Karakura ¿Por qué estaba tan mal? ¿Por qué no podía fruncir el ceño ante la situación, molestarse y pensar en otras cosas?

\- Joder Rukia… - Se dejó caer, sentándose en las raíces del árbol. Necesitaba un pequeño respiro, cerró los ojos con suavidad y lo único que quiso era relajarse, aunque si algo pudo llamar su atención fue ese olor dulzón que se colaba por sus fosas nasales dejándole sumido en un profundo sueño…

¿En qué momento había vuelto a Karakura? ¿En qué momento su ropa estaba completamente mojada y estaba frente al lugar donde murió su madre? Dio una patada a una pequeña roca, que cayó ruidosamente al agua ¿Por qué siempre acudía a ese lugar para poder apaciguar su alma? Se sentó cerca del río, abrazándose así mismo, como si por un momento se sintiera totalmente solo y la tormenta apretara cada vez con más intensidad. Era cierto que jamás podría olvidar aquel día, y tampoco estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, debía cargar con ello, desde aquel momento, para siempre… Alzó la vista hacia la otra parte del río, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver como se encontraba la shinigami en la otra parte. Iba vestida con el uniforme del instituto y parecía atenta al movimiento del agua.

\- ¡Rukia! – Gritó fuertemente para que sus palabras llegaran a ella. - ¡Rukia! – Volvió a insistir fieramente. Sin embargo lo que hizo ella fue girarse y mirar hacia atrás, parecía haber visto a alguien que conocía.

Las gotas de lluvia caían por su frente, mojando cada línea de su rostro, sus párpados, sus pestañas, incluso se deslizaban por la nariz, sin embargo no parecía importarle. Lo único que tenía en mente era saber quién era esa persona que había conseguido toda la atención de ella. Pudo ver como alzaba los brazos hacia alguien y rodeaba su cuello. No pudo evitar levantarse, ver de quien se trataba, pero cuando lo hizo se lamentó de haberlo hecho. La morena besaba al Kuchiki con tanta efusividad que no le importaba soltar unos cuantos gemidos gustosa por tenerle entre sus brazos. Byakuya pasaba sus brazos por su menuda cintura, acariciando cada centímetro de piel del cuerpo de la mujer que había cambiado su vida…

Quiso alzar la mano, detenerla, pero, ¿Qué motivo tenía para hacerlo? Ninguno.

"Somos amigos, ¿No Ichigo?"

\- Eso es imposible Rukia. – Hizo un gesto de dolor encogiéndose, la respiración le faltaba, la vista se le nublaba, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué la ojiazul la miraba sonriente y victoriosa? Quiso preguntarle, exigía saber un por qué, sin embargo su cuerpo no le permitió ninguna acción más. Cayó al suelo inconsciente.

En la oscuridad de la noche, donde el cuerpo del Kurosaki se encontraba inconsciente, se hallaban dos _onis no yume_ , los cuales turbaban sus pensamientos hasta volverlos pesadillas….

 _ **Continuará:**_

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo 3. Creo que este capítulo es uno de los más tensos/dramáticos que he escribido hasta ahora, las dudas afloran en todos, ¿Qué creéis que pasará?**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y os vuelvo a pedir paciencia porque tengo muchos exámenes, gracias.**


	4. Cambios

**Título:** **Almas divididas**

 **Pairing** **: Ichigo x Rukia x Byakuya**

 **Disclaimer** **: Bleach no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Tite Kubo, yo sólo me limito a contar esa otra parte de la historia.**

 **Capítulo 4:** **Cambios**

Cambios.

Aquellos que podían ser armas de doble filo como los sentimientos. Para los shinigamis, "amar" era un símbolo de debilidad, donde el camino anhelante hacia el reiraku de la otra persona podía ser como una soga, dulce y pasional que se colocaba con delicadeza alrededor del cuello. Ellos no debían ser capaces de amar, eran dioses de la muerte, los sentimientos debían estar en un segundo plano tan indiferente que no debían afectar a la mente y al espíritu… ¿Y qué pasaba si no podías evitar caer?

Siempre había sido una gran amante de la noche. Le encantaba caminar en la oscuridad, donde la luz del Sol no pudiera alcanzarla. El silencio era como una suave melodía, tranquila y sincera que apaciguaba sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué las noches comenzaban a ser pesadas desde aquel instante? ¿En qué momento había perdido su vida y hábitos?

Caminaba con paso lento por el porche de la mansión, su respiración era agitada y dificultosa, desde hacía un par de meses ese continuo malestar estaba más presente, debía detenerse agarrarse a la pared unos minutos y seguir como si no pasara nada, ¿Qué estaba cambiando en ella? Si debía destacar algunos "pequeños cambios" en sí misma, debía destacar el hecho de como su uniforme shinigami había tomado un segundo plano, dejando paso a esos voluminosos kimonos de colores pasteles, cuya propietaria fue una vez su hermana mayor y conforme más pasaba el tiempo, más ocupaba su lugar, ¿Debía sentir miedo por terminar olvidando quien era realmente?

\- ¿Cómo os encontráis hoy, Byakuya-sama? – Sonrió intentando ser lo más dulce que su personalidad le permitía. Las primeras semanas habían sido duras, meterse en un papel que no le correspondía le hacía fruncir el ceño, coger un poco de aire y volver a sonreír como si no pasara nada. Con delicadeza abrió el hakama de su "esposo" para curar esa profunda herida que cada día se iba haciendo más pequeña, ¿Por qué desde que se hacía pasar por Hisana, él ya no sentía dolor? Aún no podía llegar a entenderlo, por ello se limitaba a callar, curaba su herida y volvía a vendarle.

\- Pronto volveré a mis obligaciones como shinigami – Respondió él. El tono del Kuchiki volvió a ser calmado y serio, como si su recuperación se hubiera llevado todos sus males, incluida la muerte de su esposa.

Jamás había experimentado aquella faceta de él, delicada, sin guardar las distancias, donde el centro de todo su mundo era Hisana Kuchiki. Había aprendido a callar, a pesar de su mal genio, a escucharle si necesitaba hablarle de todos los pensamientos que giraban en su cabeza diariamente, a sonreírle, servirle el té y lo más importante: No nombrar la existencia de Rukia Kuchiki.

\- Puedes contar con mi ayuda siempre que lo necesites – Dijo ella, notando sus fuertes manos acariciando su mejilla con cierto fervor y cariño.

\- Lo hago – Deslizó sus manos suavemente hasta llegar a los hombros de su esposa, con cuidado y cariño decidió dejar caer su kimono, mostrando aquel cuerpo menudo de tez blanca que se encogía cada vez que buscaba esas necesidades.

Para Rukia aquellos momentos le hacían ponerse rígida, distante. Adoraba incondicionalmente a su hermano, pero aquellos sentimientos no giraban en torno a la pasión o el amor. Era la persona que siempre había querido seguir, de la que había querido obtener unas palabras orgullosas, sin embargo no podía detenerle. Con cuidado la depositaba en el futón, besando dulcemente su cuello, a pesar de ser un hombre frío, cuando se cerraban las puertas de su habitación su comportamiento era todo lo contrario. Sabía ser un líder, temido y respetado, al igual que sabía ser un marido honroso que amaba a su mujer.

En tan sólo un par de meses había podido conocer el cuerpo de su hermano, cada músculo, cada sensación de su piel, al igual que cada cicatriz que conservaba. Había intentado detenerle en más de una ocasión, recordarle su lugar y el hecho de que era su hermana, sin embargo aquello terminaba en que su herida se abría tanto que parecía que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. La frustración de la ojiazul le había hecho perder los papeles, gritarle, buscar detrás de ese esposo al Byakuya Kuchiki que conocía, pero cuando le veía morirse, teñir todo de sangre… Su corazón se detenía y volvía a tomar el papel que tanto anhelaba.

Cada noche era similar, le llevaba la cena, gustosa de poder ayudarle a comer, lo ayudaba a cambiarse y se unía con él como esa noche, donde los gemidos de ambos se entremezclaban. Su cuerpo terminaba completamente desnudo al lado del Kuchiki y mientras él apaciguaba sus temores en los brazos del Morfeo, la shinigami respiraba agitada llevándose una mano hacia la frente para intentar asimilar nuevamente lo sucedido y poco después se vestía y marchaba a su habitación.

\- Rukia-sama, ¿Se encuentra bien? – La miró una de las sirvientas, acercándose a ella para no dejarla caer al suelo. – Rukia-sama ¿Puede oírme? – Volvió a insistir. Su mirada estaba totalmente perdida, como si no pudiera reaccionar a aquel nombre que aquella mujer tanto insistía, tosía fieramente, tanto que sentía como su garganta se desgarraba provocando que escupiera sangre.

\- Márchate, estaré bien – Dijo apenas sin voz mientras que con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba sus labios para quitar la sangre que provenía de su boca.

\- Pero… ¡Rukia-sama!

\- Hisana-sama… - Corrigió la ojiazul en un tono más calmado y apagado que de costumbre. Esa esencia luchadora, insistente y tosca estaba desapareciendo por momentos, ya apenas quedaba nada de la shinigami que había atentado contra las normas de la Sociedad de almas, que había sido prisionera y había dado sus poderes a un humano… Apenas quedaba nada…

No recordaba cómo había vuelto a casa, cuando se había percatado del mullido colchón en el que se encontraba tumbado había abierto los ojos, examinado el lugar donde se encontraba, como si hubiera perdido la noción del tiempo ¿Qué había pasado? Por más que intentara recordar algo acerca de la Sociedad de almas lo único que venía a sus pensamientos era aquella horrible escena, llovía y veía como la morena estaba en los brazos del Kuchiki, buscándole ansiosa. Se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultar cada una de las facciones de su rostro, mordió su labio frustrado y dio un puñetazo a la pared, ¿En qué momento había empezado a sentir ese dolor en el pecho? Se levantó sentándose en el filo de la cama queriendo apaciguar aquellos horribles sentimientos de confusión, traición y dolor que fluían por su mente.

\- ¿Onii-chan? ¡Por fin has despertado! – Abrió la puerta Yuzu bastante sonriente.

\- ¿Despertado?

\- Hace dos meses te trajeron unos chicos, papá dijo que tardarías en recuperarte y parece que tenía razón – Con cuidado y sin derramar nada de lo que llevaba en la bandeja que agarraba con sus manos, encendió la luz de la habitación de su hermano – Te he traído la cena… Pensé…Que quizá despertarías.

\- Siento haberte preocupado – Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa removiendo el pelo de su hermana pequeña.

\- ¿Onii-chan?- Volvió a llamarle algo preocupada – Karin, papá y yo siempre estaremos contigo.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? No es algo que no sepa – Frunció un poco el ceño sin comprender sus palabras. Conocía perfectamente a su hermana pequeña para saber que había estado llorando y ese hecho le partía el alma. Había prometido proteger a su familia y el hecho de preocuparles continuamente le hacía sentirse miserable.

\- No dejabas de llamar entre sueños a Rukia-chan – Encogió un poco los hombros – Pienso que los dos hacíais muy buena pareja, y si os habéis peleado será por poco tiempo.

\- Gracias… - Cerró los ojos un poco frustrado, el hecho de pensar en la shinigami le recordaba aquel maldito sueño, su encuentro en la mansión Kuchiki y en cómo había defendido a Byakuya atacándole. - ¿Está papá en casa?

La rubia giró un poco la cabeza mirando hacia la puerta con una sonrisilla, conocía muy bien a su padre como para saber que estaría escuchando todo, preocupado y con lágrimas en los ojos. – Ya puedes pasar – Ensanchó su sonrisa abriendo un poco más la puerta para dejar paso al Kurosaki, el cual estaba más serio que de costumbre. A pesar de su comportamiento bromista había entrado con un semblante tranquilo y a la vez preocupado.

\- No tienes por qué poner esa cara, viejo – Dirigió una suave mirada hacia la bandeja. Yuzu le conocía demasiado bien, había hecho arroz con curry picante, una de sus comidas favoritas para poder levantar su ánimo, suspiró un poco, no tenía ánimos para probar bocado.

\- A veces los sentimientos hacia alguien pueden matarte, Ichigo –Dijo el moreno llevándose las manos a los bolsillos sin apartar la vista de su hijo mayor. – Y eso es lo que estaba a punto de pasarte.

\- ¿Cómo he vuelto a Karakura?

\- El décimo escuadrón te encontró en el bosque cercano a Inuzuri, estabas inconsciente y consideraron traerte al mundo humano cuanto antes – Respondió mirando hacia la cena que había hecho a rubia con una mirada despreocupada – Los _onis no yume_ , son peligrosos, Ichigo. – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Para conseguir sus propósitos son capaces de confundir los sentimientos de una persona.

\- No estoy confundido viejo – Bajó la cabeza conforme entrelazaba sus manos – Siempre he pensado que siendo shinigami no volvería a perder a nadie, tengo el poder de protegerlos a todos y sin embargo… Nunca seré capaz de protegerla.

\- ¿Estás preocupado por Rukia-chan? – Conocía muy bien a su hijo, no era una persona que dijera lo que pensaba de buenas a primeras. Todo lo que solía pasar por su cabeza solía guardárselo para no hacer daño a los demás – Ella es una shinigami y sabe protegerse.

\- Cuando se trata de su hermano es capaz de sacrificarse sin importar nada…La muy estúpida.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando esta vez? – Se sentó al lado de su hijo. La frustración podía reflejarse en sus ojos marrones, como si en cualquier momento fuera a romper a llorar, pero sabía que jamás lo haría – Deberías preocuparte por acabar con esos demonios.

\- Esta vez no voy a dejar que se vaya. – Finalizó sus pensamientos, como sentenciando sus propias palabras. Cuando recordaba en la última vez que se había ido su corazón se oprimía. Había pasado diecisiete meses sin la ojiazul, como si su presencia o ella misma hubiesen muerto y ello le había hecho hundirse, no podía pasar por ello nuevamente. – Tengo que irme- Salió de su cuerpo sin pensarlo ni siquiera unos segundos, debía volver a la Sociedad de almas, aunque no supiera muy bien que estaba dispuesto a decirle.

\- El amor… - Esbozó una sonrisa - ¿Ves Masaki? Incluso nuestro hijo sigue nuestros pasos, ¿No lo ves romántico?

 _No era un gran amante de la lluvia, siempre le había deparado cosas horribles, era como si sus sentimientos se ahogaran en las gotas que provenían del cielo, sin embargo aquella noche no sentía esa nostalgia. La batalla con Ginjou le había hecho relajarse, a pesar de sus continuos pensamientos acerca de que ya no era imprescindible para la Sociedad de Almas y que sus gritos nunca llegarían a sus paredes. Pero a pesar de eso allí habían aparecido cada una de las personas con las que había luchado espalda contra espalda, siendo compañeros, aliados e incluso enemigos, además allí estaba ella con esa suave sonrisa pícara acompañada de sus riñas por su comportamiento._

 _\- La verdad es que echaba de menos tu habitación – Dijo Rukia con sus manos en la cintura. Observaba la habitación como si hubieran sido años desde la última vez que había estado allí - Sobre todo tu armario – Corrigió._

 _\- Yo también me alegro de verte – Frunció el ceño._

 _\- Oe… Ichigo – Lo llamó con un tono más tranquilo - ¿Estás bien con todo esto ahora?_

 _\- ¿Acaso te arrepientes de haber vuelto? – La miró de reojo. Sus palabras le hicieron fruncir el ceño. Si tanto se quejaba por la decisión que había tomado, ¿Por qué demonios había vuelto?_

 _\- Yo nunca me fui, idiota – Cogió un poco de aire – Siempre estuve aquí viendo todo lo que has hecho – Hizo una pequeña pausa mirándole - ¿Somos amigos no?_

 _\- ¿Eso significa que no volverías a irte a pesar de las palabras de tu hermano? – Inquirió saber el pelinaranja._

 _\- No sobrepases los límites – Esbozó una sonrisa, la cual fue desapareciendo al ver como el rostro del sustituto se iba relajando poco a poco. Había pasado el tiempo entre ellos, de tal manera que incluso había cambiado su aspecto y parecía que había sido ayer la última vez que se habían visto. Con paso decidido el pelinaranja acortó la distancia entre ellos, no había orgullo en aquellos movimientos, no había ninguna acción oculta, rodeó con sus brazos a la morena con tal fuerza que sus piernas flaquearon quedando de rodillas ante ella._

 _\- Rukia… Bienvenida a casa._

 _\- Idiota… Ya he vuelto_

Incluso las pesadillas traen cambios al corazón que son beneficiosos para el alma…

 **Continuará:**

 **¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal estáis? Siento el retraso en este último capítulo, en el cual van aflorando un poco más los sentimientos de Ichigo, ¿Creéis que Rukia perderá su personalidad por completo? ¿Ichigo la hará reaccionar? ¿Y Byakuya morirá si ella deja de ser Hisana?**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	5. Amor enfermizo

**Título:** **Almas divididas**

 **Pairing** **: Ichigo x Rukia x Byakuya**

 **Disclaimer** **: Bleach no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Tite Kubo, yo sólo me limito a contar esa otra parte de la historia.**

 **Capítulo 5** **: Amor enfermizo**

 _Sollozos, súplicas, era lo único que podía estar en su mente en esos momentos. Estaba perdida, alejada de su aldea, ni siquiera entre toda aquella arboleda era capaz de encontrar el camino a casa. La lluvia cada vez era más insistente, como si quisiera emplear su furia contra todo aquel humano que había ido en contra de las tradiciones. Su pelo azul se adhería a sus mejillas de tal manera que iba perdiendo aquel volumen que su melena caracterizaba. El filo de aquel kimono negro con flores rojas se había desgarrado por culpa de las ramas que habían querido aprisionarla en contra de su voluntad. Sus chillidos eran por momentos más apagados, como si sus cuerdas vocales no fueran capaces de poder transmitir ni una palabra más de perdón._

 _\- ¿P-Padre? – Miró desesperada hacia todos lados buscando la esperanza de ver a su progenitor aparecer delante de ella y salvarla de aquel lugar al que todos temían._

" _El bosque de Rokurokubi" el cual nunca nadie atravesaba. Las leyendas y habladurías de aquel lugar se habían pasado de padre a hijo durante generaciones. Los aldeanos lo consideraban el bosque maldito, por lo que jamás permitían a sus hijos jugar por los alrededores, sin embargo ella había tenido la mala suerte de querer hacerse la fuerte frente a los niños de su aldea y había decidido entrar por su cuenta, (un gravísimo error por su parte)_

 _\- ¿P-Padre? – Volvió a insistir bastante adolorida. Sus pies descalzos no le permitían dar más de un paso, las ramas y las piedras afiladas habían hecho de las suyas para proporcionarle algunas heridas, las cuales le hacían el camino más dificultoso._

 _¿Por qué había tenido que hacerse la fuerte? Sus ojos verdes estaban vidriosos, como si en cualquier momento aquel color esmeralda que poseía se rompiera como una de las más frágiles piedras preciosas, aun así debía seguir adelante, seguro que sus hermanas estaban llorando su desaparición, estaba segura de ello. La ojiverde cogió nuevamente aire a pesar de su aspecto roto y débil, avanzó hacia la cima de la montaña, el templo de aquella mujer de cuello largo a la que todos temían debía estar allí, según había escuchado era un lugar de purificación y tranquilidad donde los viajeros pedían por sus vidas a aquella monstruosa mujer para que no los degollara. A pesar de recordarlo y sentirse tranquila estaba totalmente aterrada y sus manos temblorosas lo demostraban._

 _\- Tengo que volver a casa – Se decía así misma constantemente. Cada paso que daba hacia la cima era apegándose a sus sentimientos, al amor por su familia y por el deseo de volver a encontrarse con ellos. Unos pasos más insistentes a pesar de que los cortes de sus pies escocieran, estaba tan cerca que la ilusión se apoderó de su mirada. Cuando pudo divisar el templo su sonrisa desapareció por completo, se abrazó así misma mirando a las dos filas de personas que habían a ambos extremos de la puerta del templo y para su poco entendimiento de la situación todos eran personas de su aldea, los cuales sostenían una vela blanca encendida._

 _\- Pensábamos que tendríamos la suerte de que no llegaras hasta aquí, Ruko – Conocía esa voz a la perfección. Ese tono grave, serio y amenazador era de su padre, podía divisarlo al lado de la puerta del templo y tragó saliva- Ven aquí._

 _La peliazul no se atrevió a dar ni un paso, cualquier mirada estaba encima de ella, como si pudieran ver incluso a través de su desgastado kimono. - ¿Padre, por qué no viniste a por mí?_

 _Aquel hombre moreno de ojos verdes esmeraldas era el más respetado del lugar, para ser el líder de aquel pequeño pueblo y tener ideas tajantes era muy querido por todos. Más de una vez se había hablado de él historias de sus aventuras, las cuales los niños escuchaban ensimismados. Era un hombre sin miedo, cada paso que daba hasta el encuentro de su hija era serio, no dudaba, ni jamás lo haría - ¿Crees que seguiré torturando a mi familia con tu presencia?_

 _\- ¿Q-Qué? – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Esas sonrisas llenas de odio de todo el mundo las había visto en más de una ocasión. Recordaba su sexto cumpleaños donde todos los niños habían decidido apedrearla como regalo, reían, corrían tras ella orgulloso de sus hazañas como si tras darle en la cabeza fueran a darle algún tipo de premio – S-Soy tu hija…_

 _\- Eres una maldición para mi familia – Dijo sin pensárselo sin ni siquiera unos segundos – Tu presencia solo incita a los espíritus a atacarnos, por tu culpa mueren nuestros compañeros y amigos, todo por tu existencia, Ruko._

 _\- Y-Yo… ¡Yo no he hecho nada así! – Se acercó a su padre desesperada cogiendo uno de sus brazos, quería hacerle entrar en razón, quería que entendiera que aquellas historias acerca la "mujer fantasmal de cuello largo" no tenían nada que ver con ella, pero lo único que consiguió fue un manotazo por su parte, la miraba con tal repugnancia que el hecho de que la tirara al suelo fue el mínimo dolor que sentía en aquel momento._

 _\- Te daremos a Rokurokubi, le daremos a la niña de la maldición y por fin nos dejará en paz. – Agarró fuertemente un mechón de su pelo conforme tiraba de ella – Oni de gran belleza, te traemos a aquella descendiente de sangre que necesitas devorar, perdona los pecados de estos humanos y toma su sacrificio._

 _Los rezos se metían en su cabeza, por más que intentara retroceder y gritar nadie movía ni un sólo dedo a su favor. Sus pies manchaban de rojo escarlata aquella piedra blanquecina que guiaba hasta el templo, por más que empleara todas las fuerzas y suplicas, su padre no la escuchaba, sus hermanas agachaban la mirada y su madre sólo se limitaba a mirar a otro lado, como si su existencia fuera algo infernal._

 _\- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! – Gritaba sin dejar de forcejear. Los gritos desgarraban sus cuerdas vocales, sus suplicas solo resbalaban como las gotas de agua que habían empapado su cuerpo, los llantos eran ensordecedores pero nadie detenía aquella crueldad. Absolutamente nadie. Abrieron las puertas del templo tirándola bruscamente hacia el interior como si su cuerpo no significara nada. Ruko hizo un gesto de dolor en uno de sus brazos, la mala caída le había dislocado el hombro, se lo agarraba con tal dolor que incluso no podía tener ninguna movilidad en su mano izquierda. - ¡Padre! ¡Padre! – Vociferó entre llantos yendo hacia la puerta, la cual habían atrancado para que no pudiera escapar. - N-No soy un demonio… No lo soy…_

 _El suave tintineo de una pequeña campana la hizo girarse, tenía miedo… No quería ser devorada por aquella mujer…No._

 _Su cuerpo no tuvo la oportunidad de huir, sus gritos no serían escuchados jamás, sentía como esa presencia tras ella agarraba fieramente sus tobillos haciéndola caer al suelo - ¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir! – Repetía constantemente conforme arañaba con su mano derecha el tatami de aquel lugar sagrado de la oni Rokurokubi. Sus uñas se doblaban por la fuerte presión de aquella mujer tras ella y un fuerte grito de ultratumba fue acompañado del color de la sangre de la pequeña peliazul._

\- Rokurobi – Comenzó a llamarla Kasha. Desde que habían vuelto al palacio donde residían había notado a la muchacha mucho más extraña de lo que solía ser. Tras lo acontecido con el pelinaranja no habían intercambiado más de una palabra, él había preferido meditar la situación en su habitación y la peliazul se había decantado por quedarse en el salón frente la chimenea, sin embargo él había salido de sus pensamientos en el momento que la había escuchado gritar - ¡Rokurobi, abre los ojos! – Gritó cogiéndola de los hombros con insistencia.

\- ¿Ka…Kasha…? - Abrió sus ojos amarillos y le miró temerosa. Su respiración estaba agitada, como si su corazón fuera a salirse en cualquier momento de su pecho. El sudor frío caía por su frente mientras miraba a todos lados intentando recordar donde se encontraba – Sólo fue un sueño…

\- Estabas gritando, como de costumbre – Se sentó en el brazo del sofá conforme la miraba - ¿Quieres hablarlo?

\- No… - Susurró ella queriendo tomarse aquel horrible recuerdo con calma - ¿Dónde está Shura? Quiero verle…

El moreno se levantó con más brusquedad de lo que quería demostrar, metió las manos en sus anchas mangas y se apartó de ella. Por más que le recriminara, le exigiría o le recordara su posición no la escucharía. Su amor por él era tan enfermizo que a veces dudaba de sus propios sentimientos. – Shura está en la Sociedad de Almas desde hace meses, ¿Recuerdas?

\- Sí… Con esa zorra Kuchiki – Se echó hacia atrás intentando descansar un poco su cabeza - ¿Cuándo va a matarla?

\- No creo que esos sean sus deseos, Rokurobi – Dijo de forma directa. Normalmente no solía ser así, no solía decirle la verdad de forma tan ruda ya que sabía cómo podía sentarle y más si era relacionado con Shura.- Nosotros sólo debemos aguardar.

\- ¿¡Aguardar a qué?! ¡Todo va como él quiere! – Se levantó frustrada mirando hacia la chimenea ¿Es que acaso tenía que hacer todo por su cuenta sin contar con ella? Como odiaba eso. Era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él, si le pedía que matase lo haría, por él movería el mundo y más de una vez se lo había dicho.

\- Acabar con el clan Kuchiki lleva su tiempo – Sus ojos rojos se depositaron en la figura de la oni ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan masoquista? Siempre había sido solitario, capaz de matar sin ni siquiera dudar, pero con ella era totalmente diferente, cogió un poco de aire y la abrazó por la espalda – Me tienes a mí…

\- Sólo eres mi perro, aquel que cumple con mis caprichos – Susurró ella enfurruñada por la situación.

\- Tu perro… - Asintió él bastante serio con sus palabras – Incluso los perros se vuelven contra sus amos Rokuro – Agarró con fuerza su cuello pegando la cabeza de la chica en su pecho, podía notar como sus venas estaban desesperadas por encontrar el aire que él le estaba quitando y eso le satisfacía. Eran sólo unos instantes, pero eran tan intensos que adoraba tenerla de aquella manera – Los perros podemos usar a nuestros amos – Acercó los labios a su cuello y le dio un mordisco.

La peliazul hizo un gesto de dolor, su piel tomaba un aspecto morado debido a la situación en la que se encontraba. Extendió la mano hacia su pelo y tiró de él a pesar de sus gemidos lastimeros – Haz lo que tengas que hacer…

\- Voy a hacerte olvidar a Shura esta noche.

\- Eso es imposible, Shura es irremplazable… Él me dio la vida y siempre le perteneceré… Siempre… - Por más que ese "siempre" saliera de sus labios queriendo aferrarse al pelirrojo, las manos de Kasha abrían su kimono dejando ver la desnudez de aquella mujer que tanto le enloquecía, tiró nuevamente de su cuello y la besó en los labios.

Ella jamás le perdonaría, pero tan sólo era un perro rompiendo las reglas…

La situación en la Sociedad de Almas era demasiado tranquila, por más que buscara la oportunidad de quitarse aquel gran kimono que solía envolverla, el destino no estaba dispuesto a darle esa oportunidad de "escapar" de la situación que ella misma había elegido. El paseo por el jardín al lado del Kuchiki era llevadero, tomaba su brazo con cortesía, le sonreía y comentaban cosas triviales que incluso tenían cierta importancia para ellos.

\- ¿Entonces consideras que deba buscar más guardias para que la teniente de la decimoprimera división no me robe mis carpas? – Inquirió algo preocupado mirando hacia el estanque.

\- Creo que eso no será rival para la teniente Kusajishi – Rio la morena escondiendo un poco su rostro tras la manga de su kimono. En poco tiempo había tomado ciertas actitudes femeninas que no eran propias de ella, ahora se le hacían tan normales que ni siquiera tenía que pensarlas a la hora de querer demostrarlas.

\- Hisana – Alzó una mano hacia su rostro – Últimamente tus mejillas están menos sonrojadas que de costumbre, ¿Estás tomando tus medicamentos?

\- No tenéis que preocuparos por mí –Apoyó las manos en su pecho para quitarle importancia a la situación, sin embargo sabía que tenía razón. Su cuerpo se había vuelto débil, cada paso que daba a su lado era tan dificultoso que agarrarle le ayudaba a caminar. - ¿Y tú herida?

\- Está completamente curada – Tomó una de sus manos con delicadeza – Así que ahora debes preocuparte por ti – Se acercó a su rostro juntando su frente con la de su esposa por unos instante, como si quisiera transmitirle esos sentimientos y fuerza que ella misma le había estado dando durante meses, descendió un poco sus movimientos hasta atrapar sus labios algo ansioso. Últimamente la había notado esquiva con él, pero había situaciones que la sentía tan cercana que no podía evitar pedirle que se quedara a su lado hasta que los brazos del Morfeo lo atrapaban.

\- Todo saldrá bien, Byaku… - Se separó un poco de él apurada, la tos cada vez era tan insistente que le oprimía el pecho. Cada movimiento hacía que su garganta se rasgara. Al apartar la manga del kimono de sus labios pudo ver como la había manchado de sangre y por ello la apartó de la vista de su esposo.

\- ¿¡Hisana?! – Dio unos golpecitos suaves a su espalda bastante preocupado por la situación.

\- No os preocupéis sólo me dio algo de picor, ¿Os importa que vaya a descansar un rato? – Su sonrisa fue enternecedora, al igual que el suave movimiento de su mano por el rostro del moreno – Un poco de descanso y podré cenar contigo, ¿Qué te parece?

\- Si te encuentras mal no salgas a cenar – Hizo una pequeña pausa mirándola recelosa – Iré yo misma a darte la cena si es necesario.

-Estaré bien, lo prometo – Asintió separándose de él.

¿En qué momento se había perdido tanto así misma? Sentía como la cabeza iba a estallarle en cualquier momento. Sus pensamientos se entremezclaban con los sentimientos que debían ser los de su hermana, era como si se unieran de tal manera que incluso su propio reiatsu comenzaba a cambiar.

\- Te llamas Rukia Kuchiki – Se decía entre susurros conforme caminaba a su habitación – Te llamas Rukia Kuchiki y eres teniente de la decimotercera división – Volvía a insistir a pesar de la fiera tos que la había hecho caer justo enfrente de la puerta. Su mirada se oscurecía como si su vista estuviera dándole una advertencia de que no podría volver a ver como antes – Te llamas Ru… - La comisura de sus labios no dejaba de colorearse de su sangre, su cuerpo temblaba, estaba frágil y… ¿Por qué pensaba en pedir ayuda? Con las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaba se ayudó de la pared para poder entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Su cabeza no dejaba de jugarle malas pasadas, era como si ésta y su conciencia estuvieran teniendo una encarnizada batalla en busca de la verdad de la situación y eso la aturdía. Un par de pasos y sus rodillas flaquearon, era como si la vida se le escapara por todos los poros del cuerpo, como si su esencia estuviera a punto de morir. El brillo de sus ojos azules se apagaba como si fuera una muñeca, la cual había perdido la movilidad.

 _Rukia-sama ¡Tiene que oírme!_

\- ¿Q-Quien? – Miró débilmente hacia todos lados buscando aquella voz femenina - ¿Quién está ahí?

 _¡Rukia-sama siempre he luchado a su lado, por favor míreme!_

\- ¿Luchar yo? Byakuya-sama me salvó del Rukongai – Hizo una pequeña pausa ante su pérdida de la consciencia – Estamos ansiosos por tener un heredero…

 _¡Rukia-sama, por favor tiene que oírme!_

La morena se irguió pudiendo permanecer sentada mirando a todos lados. Esa voz era dulce y melodiosa, sino fuera porque no recordaba a su familia podría decir que parecía la voz de una madre preocupada, cerró los ojos notando ese gélido reiatsu que la llamaba entre lágrimas.

 _Rukia-sama…_

La ex shinigami alzó el brazo hasta aquella espada blanca, guardada en su vaina, en una esquina del lugar, sola y rogando por que volviera en sí - ¿S-Sode no Shirayuki? – Se atrevió a decir con la poca voz que le permitían sus cuerdas vocales.

 _No me queda mucho tiempo, deje de renunciar a su vida… Deje de hacerse daño._

Parpadeó un par de veces viendo como la zanpakuto estaba comenzando a desaparecer, su presencia era cada vez más débil, distante, como si ese lazo que la unía al espíritu de ésta estuviera desapareciendo por momentos, estaba muriendo y ella no era capaz de reaccionar.

\- So…Sode no Shirayuki… - Sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho, como si algo en ella le hubiera sido arrebatado por completo, era tan profundo que arrancó de su garganta unos gemidos dolorosos y ahogados. – Yo soy…Yo soy…

\- ¡ Rukia! – Gritó una voz tras ella, era tan nostálgica que miles de recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza, eran poco visibles, pero la voz de aquel chico era tan profunda que era lo único que la hacía volver… O al menos no la hacía marchar…

\- ¿Quién eres...? - Susurró…

 _El silencio se había apoderado por completo de aquel templo maldito. El suave tintineo de las campanas había hecho que la peliazul recuperara la consciencia. Miraba al techo intentando situar donde se encontraba pero su cuerpo manchado de sangre le hizo horrorizarse. Gritó asustada notando como cada parte de su cuerpo estaba coloreada de aquel rojo escarlata que la había hecho estar en aquel lugar, se abrazaba a sí misma, temerosa, buscando a aquella mujer por todos lados. Recordaba haberla visto, de cabello largo negro, sonriente. Sus uñas se habían hincado en sus piernas y había sentido sus dientes por todo su cuerpo. El sólo hecho de recordarlo hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, sin embargo no la vio por ningún lugar._

 _\- ¿Acaso… Se ha ido? – Susurró dejando de agarrarse, se había percatado que su mano izquierda no tenía ningún tipo de problema de movilidad, no tenía el hombro dislocado y a pesar de la sangre sus heridas habían desaparecido, ¿Qué demonios había pasado?_

 _Caminó con pasos suaves y decididos hacia el relicario de aquella mujer, juntó sus manos y se miró en aquel espejo horrorizada, ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Y quién era esa persona que se reflejaba? Su pelo había crecido de manera tan abundante que caía sin problema por el suelo, sus ojos que poseían un color esmeralda habían cambiado para tomar un color amarillo intenso, pero lo que más le horrorizó fue el hecho de alzar su mano hasta una de sus sienes y acariciar un gran y duro cuerno de uno de los lados de su cabeza. Se apartó entre sollozos, se había convertido en un monstruo y si la gente la descubría y la relacionaba con lo sucedido querrían matarla, debía salir de allí, ¡Tenía que huir! Empujó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta del templo. Anteriormente había sido imposible abrirla para ella, pero con un golpe seco salió del lugar y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque, sin embargo aquel lugar tan religioso y puritano no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar - ¡Por favor! ¡No soy un demonio! ¡Por favor que alguien me saque de esta pesadilla!_

 _\- Así que ya se ha reencarnado la vieja Rokurokubi – Susurró una voz varonil tras ella._

 _\- ¿Quién…Quién está…? – Miró a todos lados intentando divisar al hombre al que pertenecía esa voz. Cuando le vio salir entre la arboleda no pudo evitar encogerse. Podría decir que le sacaba dos cabezas, su cabello era rojizo como el fuego y destacaban dos cuernos en su cabeza como los que ella tenía. A pesar de su sorpresa intentó librarse de aquellos pensamientos que los hacían similares para salir corriendo, no quería ser devorada, no de nuevo._

 _\- Calma muchacha, no pienso morderte, aunque eres muy bella, ¿Eso es cosa de la vieja? – Rio apareciendo delante de ella para tomar su mentón._

 _\- Por favor… Yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie… Yo sólo he sido utilizada…_

 _\- ¿Y no quieres que te salve? – Ensanchó su sonrisa algo picajoso. La duda, la ilusión y el deseo en sus ojos amarillos era más que evidente – Yo jamás te haría daño como esa gente que te sacrificó… Yo sólo busco a los onis no yume para mi causa, para poder unirnos y poder vivir juntos._

 _\- Pero… Yo no sé… - Comenzó a decir preocupada, ¿Qué clase de oni era ahora? ¿Tenía algún tipo de poder y era importante para todo el mundo?_

 _\- Nadie volverá a hacerte daño, pequeña – La abrazó con fuerza sin importar lo perdida y manchada que estaba – Sólo tienes que darme tu lealtad… Y decirme tu nombre, ¿Lo harás?_

 _Ruko guardó silencio por unos instantes, aquel demonio que tenía delante estaba intentando dejar salir sus deseos. Por su aspecto, su sonrisa y su poco temor por la situación estaba seguro de cómo sacarla de allí, y además, sin conocerla estaba brindándole esa mano que su propia familia le había denegado._

 _\- Puedes llamarme Rokurobi, y te serviré hasta el día en que muera, sólo cuida de mí hasta ese momento…_

La peliazul abrió los ojos algo pesarosa, los recuerdos de su primer encuentro con Shura solían invadir su mente en el momento que empezaba a dudar de él, ¿Acaso no se acordaba de lo que era el término lealtad? No, no era eso… Ella tan sólo le quería a su lado, como el día que le brindó la oportunidad de escapar de su cautiverio como Rokurokubi…

\- Shura… - Susurró suavemente girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la cama donde se encontraba Kasha. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver al moreno dormido plácidamente, con ese ceño que siempre llevaba fruncido ahora calmado, mientras abrazaba la almohada. – Lo siento Kasha… - Extendió su mano hacia su pelo acariciándolo suavemente – Pero tengo que ir a la Sociedad de Almas… -Hizo una pequeña pausa – Deja… De intentar enamorarme para que no le busque…Déjalo de una vez… - Se levantó de la cama sin pensar en nada más, lo único que quería era volver a escuchar esas palabras reconfortantes por parte de Shura, recordándole cuál era su lugar…

Era un amor tan enfermizo... Tanto que le hacía perder la cordura mientras Kasha bailaba al son de sus deseos… Qué patética llegabas a ser Ruko.

 _ **Continuará:**_

 **Y hasta aquí puedo escribir por hoy. Este capítulo es un poco más intenso que el anterior y podemos conocer un poco más a Rokurobi y como Rukia cada vez va decayendo más… Espero que os haya gustado**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente**


	6. Cruce de destinos

**Título:** **Almas divididas**

 **Pairing** **: Ichigo x Rukia x Byakuya**

 **Disclaimer** **: Bleach no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Tite Kubo, yo sólo me limito a contar esa otra parte de la historia.**

 **Capítulo 6** **: Cruce de destinos**

Los jadeos de la morena inundaban la habitación. La desesperación y el dolor que sentía podía reflejarse en cada uno de sus movimientos. Se encontraba arrodillada, encogida debido al punzante dolor que sentía en el pecho, abrió levemente sus labios dejando escapar un par de gemidos agonizantes. Su mirada estaba posada en aquel muchacho de pelo naranja que había irrumpido en su habitación, sus facciones reflejaban frustración como si acabara de ver algo de lo más horrible. La ex shinigami volvió a toser fieramente, las manos con la que ocultaba aquel malestar de su cuerpo se manchaban de sangre, sentía como si su respiración comenzara a fallar de forma tan continua que se tambaleó y comenzó a caer al suelo.

\- ¡Rukia! – Gritó fieramente el chico acercándose a ella para sostenerla entre sus brazos - ¡Oe! ¿¡Qué te está pasando?! ¡Abre los ojos! – La frustración podía verse en sus ojos avellanas, la presión del pecho cegaba completamente todos sus sentidos, ¿Acaso era demasiado tarde para salvarla, al igual que no pudo salvar a su madre? El sentimiento de haberle fallado se apoderó de su cuerpo, no dejaba de mirar a aquel menudo cuerpo, débil, blanquecino y con el ceño fruncido debido al dolor. – Rukia…

\- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Quién? – Abrió sus grandes orbes azules, su mirada estaba llena de incredulidad e ignorancia. Podía sentir como el agarre en su cuerpo era fuerte, desesperado, pero no entendía el porqué, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera irrumpido en su habitación alguien que ni siquiera conocía? - ¿Qu-Quien eres?

\- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo, Rukia?! ¡Soy yo, Ichigo Kurosaki! – Vociferó sin importar que alguno de los guardias escuchara sus fuertes alaridos, esa no era su principal preocupación, sino el como aquella mujer con la que había compartido tantos momentos le miraba incómoda en cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- Yo soy…Hisana Kuchiki – Hizo una pequeña pausa – La esposa de Byakuya Kuchiki y si… Estáis aquí llamándome de esa forma… Es que estáis completamente equivocado…

\- Hisana era tu hermana, ¡Deja de decir tonterías! Eres una shinigami y tu nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, la persona que cambió mi vida – La mirada del Kurosaki se posó completamente en aquellos ojos azules de la morena. Había sido capaz de conocer todas sus facciones: Sus risas, sus ironías, su tristeza… La persona que estaba viendo entre sus brazos no era ni un ápice a la mujer que había conocido. Era tan frágil, tan temerosa y débil… ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Dónde estaba esa shinigami?

Por más que intentara echar la mirada hacia atrás había algo en su interior que no estaba dispuesto a dejarle recordar. Cada una de sus palabras, ese tono autoritario, esa frustración en sus palabras… Era tan familiar que podía sentir como su pecho daba un vuelco. Se levantó con cuidado apartándose de esos grandes brazos que quizá había protegido más de una vez.

 _\- ¡Ahora que me fijo, tienes las manos muy grandes! – Agarró una de sus manos bastante sorprendida._

 _\- Creo que el problema es que tú eres demasiado pequeña. – Alzó un poco las cejas el sustituto mientras la miraba - ¿No deberías curar ya mi herida?_

 _\- Bakamono…_

Sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar esas palabras de su cabeza, habían sido tan nostálgicas como las de aquella mujer que la llamaba. Cuando se dispuso a girar la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba aquella zanpakuto, no estaba. ¿Acaso era una advertencia para no perderse así misma?

\- Un shinigami no debería estar aquí – Se atrevió a decir la morena intentando recomponerse.

Ichigo se levantó, la distancia entre ellos era mucho más notoria y podía sentirlo en cada uno de los movimientos de la morena. Cada movimiento para alejarse de él era tan suave, tan delicado y tan frágil que le hacía perder la compostura. Era como ver el cuerpo de Rukia con otra personalidad totalmente distinta. – No puedes seguir sacrificándote por todos, ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

\- ¿Sacrificarme? – Le miró sin entender nada – Yo…Soy feliz, amo a mi esposo, ¿Qué podría pedir?

\- ¡Reacciona de un puta vez! – El shunpo del pelinaranja la llevó contra la pared, alzó una de sus manos para quitar las del chico de su garganta. Esa mirada avellana la destruía por completo… Parecía querer decir tantas cosas… Y lo que era peor…Le aterraba el poder entenderla.

\- ¡Sol-Soltadme inmediatamente! – Forcejeó contra el cuerpo del sustituto. Una parte de ella quería apartarse, una mujer casada no debía tener la osadía de tener a un hombre encima, sin embargo por otra parte… Era tan reconfortante aquel momento a pesar de los fieros movimientos por parte de éste que su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

\- Tu hermano, ni Renji, ni yo queremos eso para ti, ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada? – La voz de Ichigo parecía quebrarse a pesar de que sus acciones fueran fuertes, decididas y temerarias. Podía sentir el pecho de la shinigami contra su cuerpo. Jamás había pasado esa línea entre ellos, eran amigos, amigos que habían dado la vida el uno por el otro, donde tan sólo una acción les había hecho unirse, conocerse y saber lo que pensaba el otro sin necesidad de preguntarlo, por ello no se había atrevido a "traicionar" esa amistad, ese compañerismo, esa…alianza entre ellos, pero… ¿Por qué sentía que ahora era diferente? – Trae… esa katana shinigami.

\- _¡No me llames shinigami, soy Rukia Kuchiki!_

 _\- Yo soy… Ichigo Kurosaki_

Un gemido escapó de sus labios, en su cabeza volvía a despertarse esa parte de ella que procuraba desaparecer bajo cualquier concepto, agarró el kimono del pelinaranja, angustiada, intentando contener ese fiero dolor que parecía abrirse en su pecho. Su respiración era agitada e incluso el sudor caía por su frente, como si se tratase de una lucha interna con quien era y quien debía ser.

 _\- Así que vas a marcharte – Susurró el pelinaranja llevándose las manos a los bolsillos. En su expresión había frustración, sin embargo quería parecer tranquilo, despreocupado ante las decisiones de la shinigami._

 _\- Sí, ya he terminado mi misión aquí._

 _\- ¿Cuándo… te marchas? – Se atrevió a preguntar. Era tan fácil buscar el significado de cada uno de sus movimientos que podía intuir que era un para siempre y que no quería indagar demasiado en el tema por él._

 _\- En cuanto amanezca –Dijo la morena mirando por la ventana de su habitación. La lluvia caía fieramente, se adhería al cristal como si se tratasen de lágrimas._

 _\- Rukia… - Dio unos pasos hacia ella, tomó su mejilla con algo de brusquedad y la miró a los ojos. Esos instantes eran eternos, su mirada azul-violácea luchaba contra la fiereza del marrón-avellana de los ojos de éste. Acercó los labios a los suyos, lento, suave, aunque sus miradas no dejaran de buscarse._

 _\- Esto es un adiós y nosotros sólo somos amigos – Zanjó ella buscando los motivos suficientes para apartarle. Sabía que se enfadaría, que se frustraría debido a que no volverían a verse pero sabía que era la única forma de hacer daño a esa confianza que había entre ellos para que así jamás la buscara._

\- Ichigo…

\- Rukia… ¿Estás bien? – La miró un poco más tranquilo al ver como reaccionaba y como buscaba su ubicación ya que parecía bastante perdida.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar en Karakura – Bajó un poco la mirada viendo como sus manos agarraban con fuerza su kimono de shinigami.

\- No podía dejar que la Rukia que conozco muera de esta manera – Descendió un poco la mirada, podía notar como su cabello negro azabache volvía a tener la misma forma que cuando la conoció y ese hecho le dio nostalgia – Yo he venido a salvarte.

La ojiazul levantó la cabeza buscando una respuesta a aquellas palabras, las cuales no lograba entender, ¿Salvarla? ¿Acaso estaba en peligro en su propia casa? Sin embargo él no estuvo dispuesto a que volviera a protestar. En más de una ocasión Rukia había sido capaz de sacarle de sus casillas y no estaba dispuesto a que ese momento fuera para ello, por eso atrapó sus labios antes de darle una oportunidad a cualquier movimiento en su contra, dio un par de pasos hacia adelante haciendo su escape casi imposible, estaba entre su pecho y la pared, no iba a escapar.

Nunca había sido capaz de ver al pelinaranja en esa situación, si era cierto que su relación estaba unida de una manera más especial de lo que podría estar unida con los demás. Ichigo no era el típico adolescente que perdiera los papeles y menos cuando se trataba de una mujer, ¿Por qué era tan imbécil? Sentía calor en su pecho, aquel que había sentido cuando fue a rescatarla, aquel cuando había sido capaz de abrirse a ella y contarle sus sentimientos, cerró los ojos y correspondió suavemente aquel beso tan prohibido y lleno de vida.

 _\- Ya que estamos solas Kuchiki-san, podremos hablar más tranquilas. – Se acercó la pelirroja hacia ella, con aquel tono pícaro y divertido por su parte._

 _\- ¿Honsho-san? – Susurró la morena un poco nerviosa sin despegar la pajita de sus labios - ¿Acaso hay algo de clase que quieras preguntarme?_

 _\- ¡Nada de eso! ¡Os he visto a ti y Kurosaki entrar a los baños juntos! ¿Acaso…? – Los movimientos de Chizuru fueron más directos quedando a tan sólo unos centímetros de su rostro._

 _\- Eso…Tan solo…. – Rio ella nerviosa recordando cómo había arrastrado al pelinaranja al baño de mujeres, habían dejado su cuerpo allí y se habían marchado en busca del hollow con el que debían de acabar._

 _\- No tienes por qué ocultarlo – Sonrió divertida – Estamos en edad de eso, ¿No? – Rozó su hombro con el de ella – Aunque es extraño, Kurosaki es un poco soso para esos temas, o eso parece…_

 _\- Bueno… Supongo que no le gusta demostrar lo que siente – Se llevó las manos a la boca, ocultando aquellas palabras que habían salido de sus labios sin querer, ¿Por qué había soltado eso sin más?_

 _\- Parece que Kuchiki-san es la única que saca ese lado de él._

 _\- Sí, podría ser…_

Poco a poco se fue separando de sus labios, agitada por haber ocupado todo ese momento para recuperar aire en saborear la boca del pelinaranja, juntó su frente con la de él sintiéndose un poco más tranquila. Aquello no era ni debía ser propio de una shinigami como ella, pero incluso alguien que se aferraba tanto al deber…Tenía esos momentos tan humanos…

\- Ichigo… - Se atrevió a pronunciar con cuidado – Tengo que salvar a nii-sama…Si actúo como yo misma su herida empeorará.

\- ¿Y eso no te parece extraño? – Alzó una de sus cejas recordando cómo había sido el primer ataque de los onis en Karakura. Había desorientado totalmente a Renji y a Rukia – ¿No podría ser cosa de esos tipos?

\- ¿Los _onis no yume_? – Cogió un poco de aire intentando hacer memoria, recordando cómo era cada movimiento de su hermano hacia ella antes de que ocurriera todo aquello. Se abrazó un poco así misma, recordando cada movimiento, cada caricia en su cuerpo en los momentos que se había hecho pasar por su hermana – Nii-sama no sería capaz de perder los estribos de esa manera… ¿Por qué he actuado como Hisana tan ciegamente?

\- ¿Ha pasado algo mientras no estaba?

\- No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte – Zanjó rápidamente apartándose de él algo preocupada por la situación- Necesito saber más acerca de esos demonios, sino… Puede que el mayor peligro no haya pasado todavía. – Hizo una pequeña pausa y buscó entre sus cosas su emblema como teniente – Necesito que busques acerca de ellos en la biblioteca del Seretei, con mi insignia te dejarán pasar.

\- ¿Y por qué no vienes conmigo? – Alzó una ceja mirando el símbolo de la decimotercera división.

\- La herida de Byakuya se agrava en el momento que estoy lejos, debes hacerlo tú.

Él asintió caminando hacia la puerta, necesitaba respuestas de todo lo que estaba pasando, al igual que las necesitaba acerca de todo lo que estaba pasando en aquella mansión, ¿Había algo que se le estaba escapando de las manos? Se detuvo por unos momentos mirando hacia atrás pudiendo observarla, había vuelto ese ceño fruncido, ese gesto preocupado y seriedad en sus facciones, suspiró un poco y se marchó sin decir nada más.

 _Nunca se había considerado un demonio que le gustara demarrar la sangre de los humanos por pura diversión. A pesar de su condición de Oni no yume, siempre había sido capaz de controlar sus instintos a pesar de su ansia y devoción por la sangre. La lluvia siempre había sido una grata compañera de viaje, la soledad nunca había sido ningún problema para él hasta ese día._

 _La mañana se había presentado tan encapotada que si no fuera porque era algo escéptico en el control del tiempo pensaría que era de noche. Sus pasos eran decididos por las calles de Okinawa donde pasaba desapercibido entre la multitud. No era mirado por nadie, ni escuchado, era como si poseyera un gran escudo a su alrededor capaz de repeler a cualquier persona que pudiera ser demasiado accesible. Cada día que pasaba para él, la sed era como una mera rutina, como un dolor que pudiera sentir cualquier humano a lo largo de su corta vida, removió un poco su pelo y entró en su apartamento. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir actuando de manera "tan humana" el hecho de fingir le asqueaba tanto que siempre prefería "huir" de esas situaciones. Necesitaba un lugar donde sentirse cómodo, en ese silencio acompañado por las suaves notas de su piano._

 _Esa noche había decidido tomarse una ducha, ahogar cualquier pensamiento que retumbara en su cabeza y tocar esas suaves piezas de piano que le ayudaban a conciliar el sueño, sin embargo cuando salió del baño y caminó hacia el salón pudo ver a una chica de pelo azul, con las piernas levantadas mientras que su cuerpo descansaba en uno de los sofás. No era una persona muy amante de la decoración, debía asumirlo, cuatro muebles eran suficientes para su mera vida en la ciudad, por ello el salón constaba con un par de sofás, una televisión y un piano cercano a la terraza, después de todo jamás consideró que fuera a tener visita._

 _\- Así que tú debes ser Kasha.- Se atrevió a decir aquella chica de ojos amarillos conforme se levantaba, su tono había sido picarón, al igual que divertido._

 _\- ¿Acaso nunca te han dicho que toques antes de entrar? – Frunció un poco el ceño. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, oni?_

 _\- Shura me mandó a buscarte, no creas que me apetece ser compañera de alguien tan…simple como tú – Estiró su cuerpo sin preocuparse de que sus palabras pudieran perjudicarle – Así que nos vamos._

 _El moreno tiró la toalla con la que secaba su pelo al sillón, ¿Quién se suponía que era para darle órdenes? Sólo era una niña con aires de grandeza, otra de las muñecas de Shura, o al menos eso consideraba. Cruzó los brazos enfadado por su temperamento._

 _\- Puedes seguir esperando, yo no cumplo órdenes de nadie – Dio unos pasos hacia ella agarrando una de sus coletas- Ni de Shura, ni tuyas._

 _\- Eres muy grosero, ¿Sabías? – Hizo un gesto de dolor ante la brusquedad del chico en su pelo, sin embargo la sonrisa no desapareció de sus labios._

 _\- Que lamas el camino por el que Shura pasa no es mi problema – Dijo sin importar que su sinceridad pudiera hacerle daño – Ese no es mi problema, niña._

 _Rokurobi se apartó asintiendo, como si las palabras de Kasha la hubieran incentivado para hacer de las suyas. Cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, le miró de reojo, no parecía estar alerta por si ella se vengaba de alguna manera, por ello se acercó a él con cuidado, un reiatsu rosado escapaba de sus poros, esa sonrisa que tanto había odiado de ella hizo que todos sus músculos se tensaran. – Ne… Kasha-kun… ¿Te vienes conmigo?_

 _\- ¿Acaso eres sorda? – Frunció el ceño viendo cada movimiento por su parte tan elegante, tan provocativo que tuvo que morderse el labio desesperado, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? No quería a nadie en su vida, ni ahora ni nunca. Rokurobi le tiró al sofá y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sus susurros y jadeos pronunciando su nombre habían hecho que su piel se erizara completamente. Ese olor suave a vainilla que emanaba de su pelo lo estaba volviendo loco, ¿Qué clase de brujería estaba provocando en él? Miró a otro lado desesperado, tembloroso, queriendo echarla de allí cuanto antes, pero ninguno de los músculos de su cuerpo estuvo dispuso a ello. Los labios de ella besaban con sutileza su cuello, ¿Cómo podía sentir placer con sólo unos cuantos roces? Un gemido ronco escapó de sus labios. Si podía decir algo de ella es que aquellas coletas le quedaban horribles, por ello no tuvo que pensarse demasiado el hecho de quitárselas, dejando su pelo suelto._

 _\- Kasha-kun ahora que tienes lo que deseas, serás sólo para mí, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Te negarás?_

 _\- P-Por supuesto que no… Claro que no… - Sin poder controlar más sus acciones dio un tirón de ella, dejando su cuello expuesto, sólo para él. Notaba como la sangre fluía tras aquellas capas de piel que en ese momento le parecieron una molestia, agarró su pelo con fuerza e hincó sus dientes en ella._

 _Desde aquel momento Rokurobi fue su perdición._

El moreno abrió los ojos pesadamente, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había desnudado a la peliazul en el salón y la había llevado a su habitación. Estiró un poco los brazos y palpó un poco a su lado buscando aquel menudo cuerpo que tanto le volvía loco, sin embargo no pudo notar nada más que la cama fría y vacía.

\- ¿Acaso nunca vas a quedarte? – Dio un puñetazo al colchón frustrado - ¿No eres capaz de ver lo que te doy, Rokuro? – Se incorporó molesto rascándose aquellos mechones negros azabache ¿Cómo había podido ser tan débil ante una mujer? Ella le había hecho perder la cordura y a pesar de que sólo jugara con él, ahí seguía, dándole el amor que Shura jamás sería capaz de darle. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando buscar el aura de la muchacha y cuando no la notó se temió lo peor – No has podido ir a la Sociedad de almas… Mierda… ¡Rokurobi! – Se levantó con rapidez de la cama, debía encontrarla antes de que ella se encontrara con el pelirrojo. Había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Shura como para saber que entrometerse en sus planes era como una traición para él y no le importaba tener que castigar a una mujer si era necesario.

El camino a la Sociedad de Almas le había parecido angustiante, el olor a almas puras le daba un profundo dolor de cabeza. Sabía muy bien que a pesar de que las "almas buenas" terminaran allí no significaba que no tuvieran oscuridad en sus corazones y eso era algo que nadie podía evitar.

\- Shura…

Sus pasos eran decididos, rápidos como si se tratara de una fuerte brisa del viento, dispuesta a no dejar nada en pie a su paso. El olor del pelirrojo era tan evidente, tan varonil que se dispuso a seguirlo sin ningún tipo de problema. Para aquel hombre los Kuchiki habían arruinado su vida, su futuro y no le importaba tener que matar a algunos de ellos si él lo deseaba. Los celos podían con ella y por más que intentara apaciguar ese sentimiento cada vez se le hacía más horrible. Por ello no dudó en entrar en los grandes jardines de la mansión Kuchiki, ni dudó en caminar hasta la mansión ya que ella no era una persona que se arrepintiera de sus actos.

\- ¿Dónde crees que vas Rokurokubi?

La peliazul se giró buscando la voz de la que provenían esas palabras. Odiaba con todo su ser que la llamaran así, lo había dicho en incontables ocasiones y aun así esa persona detrás de ella se había atrevido a ello. Cuando se giró sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, no fue capaz de articular ninguna palabra frente al cabeza de familia del clan Kuchiki, mordió su labio frustrada intentando buscar la oportunidad de escapar de allí.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Rokurokubi, acaso no sabes quién soy? – Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y divertida, tan poco común en el rostro del Kuchiki.

\- Shura…

 _ **Continuará:**_

 **Y hasta aquí el sexto capítulo de Almas divididas. Espero que os haya gustado**


End file.
